


The Evil and the Crazy

by Anonymousthesecond



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bad Jokes and memes, F/M, Humor, POV Multiple, Probably be a plot, Romance, Veigar & Teemo rivalry, everyone hates Veigar, it is probably gonna be a long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymousthesecond/pseuds/Anonymousthesecond
Summary: Veigar, or the tiny master of evil is living a if you can say so "peacefull" life as an evil and terrifying mage and master of the dark magic. But he was not always evil and bad, there was a time where he was a normal tiny courious yordle and now there apeared a new person in his life, Lulu, this crazy kind of one may be able to remember Veigar the Yordle he once was...Oh, and besides that a misterious and terrifying force awoke who will probably mean the end for every living creature in Runetera....
Relationships: Lulu/Veigar (League of Legends), Rumble/Tristana, Teemo/Tristana (League of Legends), some other I don't want to reveal yet.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. The Inscription

##  Prologue

* * *

Hello everyone, I am just another random internet writer who is actually writing his first story.

But why? So I like to play LOL, espacialy yordles, and the 2 pretiest are with no doubt Veigar and Lulu. So I started reading stories about these 2, most of them Fanmade and well there are actually some very good ones out there. But there was not one version where I said ok I would write it exactly the same or thats the way things wuold happen. So I diceded to write my own. I want you to know that there will be tons of humor and bad jokes in it, because its my genre and way to narrate.

Thats also my first story ever writen, so pls be gentle and make lots of comments about what please you and what not. And if you want you can even correct me when I do grammar mistakes! ( English is not my first language so I am pretty sure I will make a lot of them...)

Enough talked now, I will shut up and let the story start ;) !

* * *

##  Chapter 1: The Inscription

A long long time ago in a galaxy far far away...

Nananana naaa nananan naaa

OK OK! I know enough now, I will FINALLY start the story...  
  


So Like I said; **Chapter one: The Inscription**

The story plays in a from us well known world but far far away and well hidden; the world of LOL. So this day in the universe of LOL, Lulu, a tiny, crazy and childish yordle decided to join the battlefields of the somuners rifts, the battlefields of LOL. She is logically not sure if this is a good decision, cause a battlefild is normaly not the right place for someone like her. Thats why when she stood at the big 5m high door made up of sollid dark oak wood from the mainentrance, she begun to be pretty unsure about her decison...

Luckily her fae protector and friend "Pix" was, as always, with her and noticed her doubts, so he decided to encourage her to bring her project to the end. So he begins to talk to her and said: 

"Lulu whats wrong? I noticed that you are nervous..."

Lulu: "Yeah, I kind of am but its not bad nervousity its some nice one! The kind you get when you are very happy and can't wait for an event to happen."

Lulu: "Do you know what I mean?"

Pix: "Yeah, I think I get your point there..."

But he didn't really believed her, probably cause he have known her for such a long time, and so he tells her that she should just enter now. Pix siad that with a big smile in his face to get her confident but in a serious tone to be sure that she understands that he was not joking.

So Lulu inhaled and opened the wooden door from the general gestion and management center of the LOL somuners rifts battleields (short G.G.A.M.C.O.T.L.O.L.S.R.B I know that's waaaayyyyy better, and very easy to remember/memory and would certanly didn't fit on any visitcard ). When she entered she just was astonished of the size of the building. There was a giant hall with lots of chairs made up of pure white marble to sit down to wait until its your turn to be served. At the and of the hall were two stairways, one left and one right, and in the midle of them there was a counter. behind the counter were sitting a lady who, like in every other public office, didn't looked hapy, friendly or amused. She even had that grumpy faces that says : don't disturb me while I am doing nothing!

LULU'S POV (perspectiv of view)

So when Lulu aproached the counter she said: 

"Excuse me I wanted to make a inscr..."

CL ( counter lady): "You have to take a number a wait for your turn!"

Lulu: "Oh I... I.. am s.. sorry madame." 

Lulu: "So I will just pick a number and wait I guess Pix?" Pix just nodded. I picked a number and there was 126 writen on it. I asked Pix if he noticed somewhre wich number was served now, he just pointed his finger on a number writen on something like a kalendar over the had of the mean Lady, there was a big 16 written on it . Oh well, at least now I know why there are so many chairs in this hall..."

Instead of sitting down me and Pix decided to take a nap on the soft leaves of a big plant that looked like a lemontree just kindof 5 times bigger than usual ones, that standed in the midle of the hall. Funny I said to Pix, everyone is watching us sleeping *giggle*. 

After a looong time, indeed it was already evening, we both woke up cause of the old lady screaming so loud that she turned blue and purple 126?! 126??!! We just runed to her and gaved her our ticked she was chocking and asked me what I wanted. I said I wanted to be a character on the battlefileds of LOL. She said that she will complete a paper of capability, if I would fit she will put a seal on the paper that grants me the acces to the battlefields ! If not she would put a seal on it that denies me the acces... So she asked me if I can fight, what occured to the following dialogue:

Lulu: what do you mean with fight?

CL: What kind of battleabilities do you have?

Lulu: Huh...?

CL: Can you at lest tell me what kind of fighter you are ? Tank, mage, support, fighter,...

Lulu: I like to chase after people!

CL: Ok I will write assasin on the paper... What are your speciality?

Lulu: Squirels!

CL: WHAT!?

Lulu: Yes but they are special ones ! They hve 2 tails, and...

CL: STOP! There is no way that I give the access to the somuners rifts to someone like you! Half an hour ago I denied someone for the next season who was able to make tornados with his sword just because his haircut displeased me ( and I found him gay somehow but thats another story...)!!!

Well I loked at Pix and thought that the best way to convince her was to make a demonstration of my powers and so I polymorphed her to a 2 tailed squirrel...

Lulu: See? Special squirels!

Squirrel: Scratch scratch scratcht

Lulu: Is that good enough?

Squirrel: ....

Lulu: Ok, I hear nothing opposite so I will just take your stamp and put this acces granted seal myself on this official document.

Squirrel: QUIIIIIIK!!!

So I grabed the stamp putted the seal on the document tooked it, and runned to the exit where I asked the astonished guard where I have to go now with the document. The guard who really didnt wanted to be turned to a squirrel himself, just told me where to go and let us ( me and Pix) walk away.

Oh damn! Pix wait! We forgott something! I runned as fast as I could and entered the hall for the second time where the guard was nearly afraid to see me back so soon, I just get one step in and cried: NUMBER 127!!! PRESS ON!! The squirrel hates to wait!

Ok now we can leave.

And thats the story how Lulu get to the battlefields of LOL even if she had no real fighting abilityies until..... now ;)  
  
  
  
  


PS: ok so that was the first chapter I would be really happy if you could comment it and give me some feedback, I will try to make regular updates like 1-2 chapters a week. But I promise that i will check for comments, questions and propositions every day and answer everyone of those whithin the next 24h.


	2. The Newcomer

## Chapter 2: The Newcommer

* * *

_So after Lulu got her inscription document she went to the institute of war to finish her inscription and to become a official champion. Once she arrived and entered by the main entrance there was an other purple skinned yordle girl who salutes her._

* * *

**Lulus POV**

I asked who she was and she answared me that her name was Tristana, but that I can call her Tris. She said that with a big smile on her face, and I thought that there are certainly a lot of guys who actually succombs to that playfull smile.

"I am Lulu, and my litle friend on my shoulder is Pix. He is kind of my guardina to"

"Hi Pix! He is cute! What are you looking up for Lulu?" She said.

"Actually I wanted to get my inscription done and become a champion."

"Oh than you have to go over to the teleportation pod there and give the document to the mage that stands there he will do the rest" She said.

After I handed the document to the mage I returned to Tristana who told me that she was actually waiting for a few other yordles to que up for a match, and that if I want, I can que with them because they were only 4, but you need to be 5 per team.

"Sure I would find it great to que up with you! So who are we waiting for?"

As soon that I had asked that question the door was slammed open and a very small yordle with a green hat and chestnutt colored four enterd the room. "Hey Tris" He exclaimed. "Who is that at your side?"

"Her name is Lulu, and she is a new champion"

"Oh ok, so my name is Teemo, I am the scout leader of Bandle City!" 

"Hey it's nice to meet you" I said. "So where are the other 2s?" He asked.

"I dunno, but I think that they are just a little late..." Said Tris.

So after a few minutes of waiting there was one of the 2 missing Yordles who entered the waiting room, his dress looked like the one of a ninja, just that it was not black but totaly purple with some shivers of gold and a maks that hides his face. He kindly introduced his self as Kennen:

"Hello my dear, my name is Kennen, and I am at your service" He said with a pleasing voice (Tris and Teemo roled her eyes due to the sentence). We barrely finished to intruduce us to each other as the last yordle entered the room, he was dressed all in different shades of purple with a big hat, mettal shoes and gauntlets. His staff was also made out of mettal and carried a shiny green stone. I have to admit that he looked quite impressiv...

"So who is this?" I asked Tris. "Veigar..." Teemo answerd harshly.

"They dont really like each other, to be honest Veigar is not liked by anyone" whispered Tris to me. My head instantly filled with tons of questions, I wanted to know why everyone hates him? Is he as powerfull as he seems to be? What does his face look like? Saddly it was hidden by his hat, but I could see his 2 yellow glowing eyes. He looked intimidating and amazing at the same time, as I was looking into his eyes he noticed it and I blushed. But that all happened only in the split of a second, cause of Teemo rapidly trowing me out of my thought as he asked Veigar where he has been.

"You are late Veigar... as always..."

"No you just were early, I am right on piont" he retorted dryly. 

"Dumb smartass" gritted Teemo.

"So who goes on which lane?" Asked Tris. At the moment she finneshed her sentence, I saw a light flickering in Teemos eyes, he also suddenly got a devilish smile all over his face, I was surprised and wanted to know what he was thinking. But before I could ask him he spoke up:

"So who is the best and the strongest of us?" 

"You" Tris and Kennen responded probably knowing where this all was gonna lead.

"Hahaha...Ahahaaaaa" Veigar laughed with a tear in his eyes, and said: 

"Like you pipsqueak could kill me, you are not even able to compete with me and my powers!"

"Ok so we know our matchup, I go top, Kennen jngl, Tris mid, and you and Lulu bot." Teemo said with his develish smile.

"What!? Why!? I am not even an ADC? why would I go bot? And you know that I prefere to work alone!"

"You said that you are the best of us, and Lulu is new here and never had played a match before, so I just wanted to get her the best possible teacher, I mean you are both mages! And if you think that you are not capable to teach her how to fight, than it would be a pleasure for me to teach her how it works." Teemo said.

"NO! You just would teach her filthy strats and show her how to backstab someone without having any regrets or honor! Besides that you know nothing about magic! I will teach her, and when I finished with her even she will be able to obliterate you!"

Without any more words Veigar faced me, took my arm, and dragged me to the teleportation pod. I asked myself what this all was about and what he meant by "obliterate" I never fought with anyone, okay maybe sometimes with Pix but that were just verbal arguements and no real fights. Than I heard Pix whispering " be carefull, I never sensed such a strong magical aura, this guy might be a threat for you, and due to the reaction of the other yordles I dont trust him..." That good old Pix, always worried about me. A few moments later we stod on the teleportation pod Veigar made an "OK" sign to the mage, and a lightblink later we stod in the tp pod from our base. 

"Ok buy your starter items and then come bot" Veigar said. And it was at this moment when I realized that I got no idea of the game and how to play it! Indeed I even didn't had the time to have some basic instructions, so I didn't even knewed what Veigar was talking about. What are my starter items? What role do I have? And what the heck is a bot lane? 

"Pix what do I have to do? What do I have to buy?"

"I know as much about this as you Lulu, but I recomend you to hurry up, that "Veigar" is already gone, and I am pretty sure that he is not the patient sort of one..."

* * *

_So what do you think is gonna happen? Will Lulu turn Veigar crazy? Or will Veigar kill her himself? Or are they just both gonna lose their minds? We will find out in the next chapter: The match!_


	3. The Match

## Chapter 3: The Match

* * *

_So last time Lulu got her inscription done, and met a few other yordles who wanted to queue for a match. They invited her to go with them and she accepted. Then there was a quick argument betweenTeemo and Veigar, the outcome of it was that Veigar diceded to teach Lulu how to figtht. The problem is that he doesn't know that Lulu has no knowledge about the game and how to play it...._

* * *

**Veigars POV**

What the heck is she doing? Why does it takes her so long to buy the starter items and move bot? Fortunately we can communicate by using telepathy. The league instored a communication system that works with telepathy ( TCS = **T** elapathic **C** ommunication **S** ystem) a few years ago on the battlefields. And I have to admit that it is a lot easier to communicate with the TCS than using the team chat. 

"Lulu what are you doing? Hurry up, buy that item and come bot!"

Uf she is finally moving out of the base... wait... waht the... WHY IS SHE MOVING TOP!?!

"LULU ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I asked you to come BOT not TOP!"

"I...I-I.. I don't know where or what bot is..."

Oh fuck of! She really seems to know nothing about the game, how is that even possible? Hasn't she done the intro? Apparently not... Ok I probably will have to carry the lane. That means I have to try to stack, stay calm and tilt-proof. Last one is surrely gonna be very hard...

"Ah there you are finally! At least you didn't missed any farm. You are gonna do sup ok?"

"Ok, but what I have to do as sup?"

"Just be as annoying as possible for our opponents, poke them and punish them when they try to farm"

"Ok I will try my best, but what do you mean by farming?"

....

"Is everthing okay with you? Your head is super red right now, even if it is hided by your hat am I able to see it. Are you ill?"

I pinched my nosebridge. Okay I think I forgott one focus on my list: Try to NOT KILL HER! Calm down Veigar you can do this! Just show that stupid hamster that you are a great teacher. What am I saying? I'm not just good I'm the _best_ teacher she could have! So focus now! After a deep breath I finally answered.

"Ok, do you see this tiny blue creatures which are running toward us? Yeah? Great! So everytime they try to kill them you just poke and punish them ok?"

"Ok but why do they want to kill them? They're cute, and don't seem to be a threat to anyone."

I took another deep breath and responded: "Because you get gold when you kill them and you need gold to buy better items to become stronger then your opponents" 

"Oooh that sounds logical."

"Yeah but you don't have to kill minions to get gold, you get your gold by poking and punishing our opponents due to your suporter it-...."

"WHY DID YOU BOUGHT A JUNGLE ITEM AND NOT THE SUPORT ITEM!??!"

"Because the counter lady said that I am an assasin and in the description of this item was writen that it is specially made for assasins"

Oh for fucks sake! How is it possible to be so ignorant and stupid! How am I supposed to win my lane with THAT! The worst of all is that she is always looking at me with her bright shiny innocent eyes! Besides that she didn't stop smiling at me all the time, unless I scream at her then she actually looks terrified and I think she is gonna cry!

"Go back base and change it for the supporter item and you should hurry because we are falling behind!"

"Ok I will do so, should I also bring you some aspirine? You look like you actually have headaches." 

Try to resist the temptation, try! Don't kill her, I have to resist... *inhales* fine. Now I'm gonna focus on last hitting while she is gone. I didn't even had time to notice who are our opponents, Lux as sup and Ash as ADC. Hm that is gonna be a hard matchup. But winnable espacially in late, if we manage to don't feed them and to stack. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and was instantly draged out of my thoughts.

"GHAH" 

"S-sorry I didn't wanted to startle you, just wanted to tell you that I bought my supporter item"

"Grrr, fine! How do you even managed to come back so fast? Forget it, it's not importatn at all. Do you know what you have to do?"

"Yup, and I am able to move so fast cause of a spell that actually...."

"Great! So we can finally start."

I didn't wanted to hear her explication of that spell, because I had to calm down a bit and I need a clear head, if I really want to carry this, and hell I HATE losing, what means that I have to carry this lane. So I concentrated on last hitting minions. Suddenly I heard Lulu shouting;

"Stop right there and do not aproach this minion! Stop! I said STOP! If you continue to kill minions I'm gonna have to punish you, what means no candys or chocolate for you for 2 weeks!"

Did I heard right? She punish them by prohibitting candys and chocolate? To my relief Ash and Lux were both as astonished as I was. Saddly Lux decided to punish Lulu and this time for real, but Lulu didn't seemed to care about that. Indeed as son as Lux castet her E Lulu even runned towards it!

"Oh look at this beautifull bright shiny orb! Can I touch i-..." _**BOAM**_

"Apparently not..." Pix said. 

"That hurted! Why are you doing this? That was pretty dangerous, it even could have killed me!?

At this moment Pix or, what ever that fearies name was, seemed to finally understand what the game was all about. So he tried to explain her as good as he could that the objective of the game actually was to kill other people. Aaand know Lulu is crying, what means that she just used her mobility spell to run away.... Great!

Now I have to manage a 2v1, besides that I still have a useless sorceress to train and to comfort... This day really sucks!

"Lulu come back! I need you, so please help me!"

Actually I do not really need her but I don't want to lose my bet against Teemo, and the only way to make her help me is to plea her, even if I normaly never plea cause it is a sign of weakness. Uf, it seems to work! She made a turn around and stands beside me again. 

"Ok do you understand how it works now? You have to inflict them real punishment, that means we are speaking about phisycal harm."

"O-ok"

"This game is a life-or-death struggle. So stay focused and try to stay alive."

"Gulp, o-o-o-o-k-k-k-k-ay...!"

After a few minutes of farming and poking we managed to push them under Tower, and a bad feeling overcamed me... I didn't warned Lulu about the towers she is probably gonna dive them and get killed by the tower! And there it is! She is running right towards it and her hp are down at 1/4, she is probably gonna be one-hit-killed by the tower! 

"Lulu watch out! Stay away from the tower, otherwise he is gonna shoot you!"

"Uh..?"

I barely managed to push her out of the tower range but got shooted myself... great! At least no one got a kill because their (Lux and Ash) were both to dumb to hit me before the tower executed me. As I returned bot Lulu was crying. Actually that didn't wondered me she seemed to be a very sensitive person, and she was for sure thinking that I died for real.

"Lulu pleas stop crying, I am fine."

"HAAAAAAAAAHHH!?!"

"H-HOW? I SAW YOU DYING WITH MY OWN EYES!"

"Please calm down!It is still a game Lulu, what means that you don't really die, you just have to wait until you can respawn."

She seemed to understand what I said, she stopped crying and stood up. Besides that she got kind of an dedicated look in her face. I don't know if it's good or bad to see her in that kind of mood, I will probably find out soon enough...

"Then let's win this stupid game I want to go home" She said.

"Great! Now hurry up we have to catch farm up and I have to stack"

Actually after that everything worked very well, she managed to dodge Lux atacks and even poked them! Me, for my share managed to catch up in farm and build up my stacks. I felt that an all-in from one sided was gonna happen. At the moment I just don't know which side will make the first step. Suddenly everything happened very fast, Lux managed to get her cage on Lulu and ulted her. Lulu was very low after that and wanted to run away, Lux wanted to chase her but I caged her with my Event Horizon. Ash ulted to finish Lulu who just saw that giant arrow flying right towards her.

"AAAHHH, PIIIIX!" 

And just a split of a second before she got hitted, Pix casted a shield around her that absorbed the damage. She was out of danger now. Meanwhile I killed Lux wiht a ball of dark matter which felt from the sky, now I trowed a ball af dark matter towards Ash. I ulted her with my Primordial Burst. Shit she still got 100HP! Nevermind, I'm gonna dive her, I want this double! I dived her and suddenly a strange feeling owercamed me and I was much taller than I was a second ago. Lulu. She camed back and Ulted me. I killed Ash and escaped the tower range without dying. On our way back Rengar jumped out of the jungle, I mentally prepared myself to die and just waited for the pain and suffer to pass. Surprisingly instead of being ripped by the mighty tigers claw from Rengar, I was just scratched by an angry squirrel.

"What are you waiting for? run away !" Screamed Lulu.

I still got no idea of what happened, but I started running, caged the squirrel, and killed it. As soon as it was dead it transformed himself back to Rengar. That's what I call an unexpected tripple! And Lulu got 3 assists! Maybe she is not so useless as I thought afeter all... I can't wait to see Teemos stupid astonished face after the game, that thought even managed to let me smirk. Back in base we bought items and directly went back bot. Once we were there Lulu apparetnly wanted to talk to me about the fight;

"That was.... AMAZING!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, the way you killed all this meanies and let it look so easy was just WOOOW and fun to watch!"

"Oh... thanks I guess but I have to admit that you were kind of a litle help to" I am not gonna tell her that she actually managed to do a great job, that wouldn't fit to me.

"Besides that Veigar you didn't needed to save me under the Tower."

"Why do you like to die? Even if it is a game it is still not fu-..."

"No it is not that, I just wouldn't have died"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Pix actually would has shielded me"

W-wait what? She must be kidding right now, she is not really teeling me that my death was of no earthly use!? And in the same sentence she sayies that it was fun to watch me kill other people! What the heck; she ha to be crazy! GRRHAA! This girl I am gonna kill her!

_Looks down at Lulu who shines brightly_

Her and her stupid smile...

"Hrmpf!"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just let us win this stupid game!"

"Ooookaaayyyyy"

After that triple it was just impossible for the enemy team to win against us, because once I am feed I am able to oneshot everyone and so every teamfigth turned out in a desaster for the enemy team. No wonder that they just surrendered 6 minutes later. After the game everyone was ported back to the lobby, and I used that occasion to have a quick talk with Lulu.

"I actually have one more question Lulu,"

"Yeah?"

"How do you managed to get the permission to be a champion?"

"Oh that was easy I got it from the counter lady in the mainhall."

"And she gaved it to you directly without asking any questions???"

"Oh no, she... wanted to know if I can fight and I said yes but she didn't believed me,-"

"Nooo realy?"

"- so I polymorfed her into a squirrel und filled the permission bill by myself"

And for the first time since...,Uh.. I don't even know, I had to grin. Not because I saw someone begging me for mercy or suffering under my power or even trembling just cause of my presence, no this time someone made me grin, nearly laughing, just because he said something funny. 

\--------

After such a draining day I was very glad to be back home. I just wanted to get soem rest and relax a bit, that's why I set down in my big comfy leather armchair right in front of my warming fire, and thought: This day was not so shitty after all... And that Lulu, is VERY a special kind of one!

* * *

**Authors note:**

Hello evryone, that chapter is a bit longer than the other 2. Pls tell me if you like longer or shorter chapters. 

Oh and pls tell me if you like the story and my way to write. If not please explain and tell me why. You can also make some suggestions if you want.

See you in the next chapter!


	4. Tea Time

## Chapter 4: Tea Time

* * *

_After that Veigar talked to Lulu he left, and let a lot of astonished faces behind him. Espacially Teemo seemed to be surprised from Veigars behaviour, there is no need to say that he actually lost his bet and was a bit shirty to._

* * *

**Lulus POV**

"Wow, that was really impressive Lulu, you actually done very well! And it was only your first game!" **  
**

"Thank you Tris, but without Veigar it would have been impossible, I guess he is a good teacher after all, even if he yelled a lot at me."

"Plus you apparently had no battleexperience before that" Said Kennen.

"Don't prise Veigar to much, he is not good at all! He is the most dangerous yordel that have ever lived. He is not called the tiny master of evil for nothing! So please stay away from him Lulu and watch out"

After that comment the air was a bit thick, and Teemo decided to leave us. Why does he dislikes Veigar so much? I mean ok he seems to be a bit harsh and he is also dressed like the bad guy, but that's not cause of that that he _is_ thebad guy. I gonna talk to Pix about that once we are back home cause Tris interupted my thoughts...

"Hey do you wanna hang out sometimes ?"

"Sure that sounds like a great idea, where do you want to go Tris?"

"I thought we could go to a coffe shop and take a cup of coffe together, but not today I still have some training to do. But if you want we can go tomorrow afternoon."

"Great! See you tomorrow than?"

"Sure!"

"Ok, by by Tris"

When I went home it was already dark out and even a bit chilly. That's why I decided to make a fire and a cup of tea for me and Pix. So We were sitting in front of the fire with our cup of tea in our hands, and Pix asked me what do I think about today.

"Why are you asking this? You were by my side the whole time dumie!" *laughing*

"Yeah, and I know what _I_ am thinking about this day, but I wanted to know what _you_ are thinking and how you actually feel about it"

"Hm that's a good question. This morning was quite funny, I really enjoyed to ploymorph the mean Lady ( Pix rolled his eyes but still had to smirk ). After that we went to the institute of war and met Tris. I really like her she is very nice to me. Oh and of course there were the other yordles; Kennen, Teemo,....

"Veigar?" Pix said whit a teasing voice, and Lulu's face got a bit red.

"Yeah, there was Veigar to... He teached me how to fight and what I have to do to get trough this life-and-death game. Without him I probably never would have succeded."

"I do not want to shock you Lulu, but I think the only reason why he helped you was because he has some kind of rivalry going on with Teemo and he wanted to proove him that he is totaly able to handle the chalange he gaved him."

"What makes you thinking that?"

"The reaction of the other Yordles as soon as he entered the room. Everyone was rooted and holded his breath, there was just Teemo who spoke up and instantly got a smart-ass answer from Veigar. Besides that Tris told you that Veigar and Teemo are not good with each other and Veigar is not really liked by anyone."

"Hm that's true, but you know that I don't judge people by thier appearance maby he is not even really evil. Maby he's just missunderstod"

"You like him am I right?"

That question made me a bit unconfortable, that's why I looked down and started drawing circles with my foot before I answered "Yeah, I like him. His appearance was just breathtaking! the way he moved trough the hall or when he just smash talked Teemo with ease! He even let the triple kill look easy, I mean he seems to be that type of person who never loose his nervs."

"Hmm, I have to agree that it looked like he was used to that kind of situation and you probably need much more than that to knock him out of his boots. "

"So you don't really like him..." I said that whit a sad tone in my voice.

"It's not that I don't like him Lulu, it is just that I am a bit suspicious. I want to know why everyone not only seems to dislike him, but also fears him. So please just be cautious ok?"

"Ok. I will! Besides that, tomorrow we are meeting with Tris, and I am sure that she knows him a bit better than we do, so if you want I can ask her about him and try to get some answers to your questions."

"That sounds good to me, and thanks that you take care of my advice."

"Like I always do Pix" I quickly blinked to him and our conversation ended. The fire was nearly extincted, I trowed another wood billet into it and picked up our cups. After I washed the cups I decided to go to bed, indeed it was allready 00:30 Am.

When I woke up it was already 10 AM. I stood up dressed myself and got down to the kitchen to make breakfest for me and Pix. Pix actually was already awake when I went into the kitchen and was reading the newspaper. I love it when he does that, it's just so funny to see him doing that, cause the newspaper make 4 or 5 times his size so he has to put it down on the table and to walk from article to article. Once he finished a page he lift of and barrely manage to turn the page by carrying it like a rescue copter. Once it is turned he just let it fall, lands on it, and again walks over the newspaper while reading it. I don't know if faeries need glasses like humans when they become older, but even if Pix would become as blind as a bat, he wouldn't need them to read the newspaper, the letters are nearly as big as his legs!

"Morning Lulu, what's make you smirking?"

He said that without even looking up from the paper. I nearly had to laugh but managed to control myself. "It's just that you are quite funny, anyway I will make us breakfest now."

He didn't understood what I meant, and I started making the pancakes. I love pancakes they are my favourite breakfest dish. Saddly Pix doesn't like when I make them to often, he saies that to much sugar is not good for me cause it speeds me up. Even more than I am usually. After I set the table and also made 2 cups of Tea we sat down and started to eat.

"Is there something new Pix?"

"Yeah, you"

"What do you mean by that?"

"They are talking about you and your first match."

"Really? What are they saying?"

"It's mostly positive, the say that for your first game it was quite good, espacialy because you didn't get any introduction and had to work together with Veigar."

"Because it is not his normal position?"

"Yeah that to, but mostly because it's VEIGAR. The mainproblem is not his position, but Veigar himself. To be honest they don't say much positive about him...

"That's mean! Even if he always looked at me like he was gonna kill me in the next second, he was nice to me."

"It seems to be like I said Lulu, I would prefere that you stay away from him, but I know exactly that even if I tell you you wouldn't do it anyway, so I'm just gonna advice you to be cautious."

I thanked him and made myself ready for our meeting with Tris we really had to go now otherwise we were going to be late. We met Tris near the city fountain. Once we had met her we decided that Tris was gonna chose the caffe. She knows Bandle City a lot better than me. But I think that's normal cause she lives there, ok me to ( even if my house stands outside of the city, the teritorry still belongs to Bandle City ), but most of the time I am out playing in the woods or on the plains in front of the city, but I rarely spend my free time in the city itself. That's why I was so astonished that I actually knewed the coffe shop where she led us. You know it's the one that stands between the bakery and the shoe store that belongs to the old Dumble. You don't know where I mean? Ok, it's right in front of you when you go down the Spring Avenue.... You don't know the Spring Avenue right? Hm I guess you have spend even less time than me in Bandle City or you even never was there.

_Actually yes Lulu, me and my readers doesn't even have acces to Runetera...  
_

Anyway, after we got a table the waiter came to us and Tris ordered a capucciono and I ordered a latte macchiato. Normaly I don't drink coffe because it speeds me even more up than I am anyways. But I can't resist a good latte macchiato with some whipping cream. I also love how everything is stratified, I am even a bit sad every time I stir the coffe and everything just become a homogeneous liquid. But Tris interupted my thoughts...

"So tell me a bit about you Lulu, I want to know who you are."

"Sure I want to know you a bit better to. So I am a fae sorceress nearly always in a good mood. I am a very optimistic person and I like it to bake and cook. Espacialy sweet things, maybe because I love to eat them."

"Haha I also prefere sweet to bitter things. But how does it come that I never have seen you before? I mean not as a champion but as civilian of Bandle City. Or was it not there that you lived before you became a champion?"

"Oh... no I actually lived out of town. But now I have a house down the Sunshine Avenue. The League gaved me the permission to live there yesterday after I finished my inscription."

"Oh that sounds nice, I live just a few streets away, my houseis in the Oak Avenue. That will make it easy to meet."

"Yeah that actually are good news! Ehm... Can I ask you something Tris?"

"Sure"

"It has been a while since you are living in Bandle City right?"

"Yeah?"

"So you actually know the city quite well?"

"For sure I have to patrol trough the streets nearly every day, sometimes even at night."

"Could you tell me where Veigar lives?"

Tris who actually tok a sip of her coffe choked it and spit it out. She even had to cough and with a raspy voice she said:

"Why do you want to know that *cough*"

"I want to know him a bit better and become friends whit him it actually was really fun to play with him, even if he yelled a lot at me."

"Lulu I don't want to hurt you but you beter stand away from him, he actually is a very dangerous inividual. And if you got to close to him or anoy him a bit to much he will probably hurt you or may even kill you! The only reason he didn't done it yesterday was cause of his stupid bet with Teemo."

"So I can't see him?"

"It is not only that, it's that you better don't see him."

I becamed sad, I hoped that Pix would has been wrong and that Veigar wasn't as evil after all but Tris got nearly the same opinion about him as Pix. I wanted to change the subject and so I decided to ask her about Teemo.

"So you mentioned Teemo a few minutes ago, can you tell me a bit about him? He looks so cute and friendly!"

"So you find him cute...?"

"Yeah espacialy because he is even smaler than me! You don't think he is cute?"

"Eh... Yeah... I mean, I think he is cute but in another way than you, for me he is very impressive and inspirating. I like that he is so kind and always tries to help. You know me and Teemo, we know each other since a long time."

"So what you want to say is that you are a bit more than just friends?" Pix suddenly asked because Lulu didn't seemed to get the clue. but before Tris could give a response theire conversation was interupted by something really unexpected...

**_BOAM_ **

**_..._ **

"What was that?"

"I don't know either Lulu, we should go out and check it."

I trewed some money on the table to pay the bill and run outside. There was a huge column of black smoke to see. It wasn't to far away maybe 3 or 4 streets. Tristana instantly started to run down the streets and I followed her riding my staff. She runs incredibly fast! Without my staff and magic I even would have lost her. Once we reached our destination I was shocked! One of the turrets that were part of the defensive wall from Bandle City got blown up. Only ruins left of it! The explosion was so powerfull that there was even a hole in the wall, and the shop that once standed at the foot from the tower was also very bad damaged.

"That's a problem"

Tris said with a worried face. Suddenly she turned her head to the left like she saw something interesting or someone she knew... She instantly started runnig after it and draged me behind her. As we turned behind the corner of the street we saw someone with a purple robe and hat, that seemed very familiar to, me fleeing through a portal.

"Veigar.... That actually are very bad news, I have to talk to Teemo about this, sorry Lulu but I think that my free afternoon is over now..." Tris exclaimed

I understood that she would have a lot of work to do now, so I said goodby and went home. This day was quite exciting but alos a bit disapointing... I hoped Tris could help me a bit with Veigar but it seems like he is in some serious trouble right now....

* * *

_What is Veigar up for? In which relation does he stands to this explosion? We are gonna try to find that out in the next chapter ;) !_

* * *

**Authors note :**

Hello everyone, I know that this update has been delayed a bit, hope you will enjoy it anyway. You are like always free to leave a comment and give me some feedback if you want or even make a suggestion, hope I read you soon ;)


	5. Veigar's shopping misadventure

## Chapter 5: Veigar's shopping misadventure

* * *

_So last time Lulu got some chit-chat with Pix before she met Tris at the coffe, but their meeting got interrupted by a really unexpected explosion. Near to it they saw Veigar, and Tris already has some misgiving about his presence there..._

_May it's time to change perspectives?  
_

* * *

**Veigars POV**

I woke up with the sun shining right into my eyes, it was 8 AM. Normaly I stand up at 6 or 7 Am but the match yesterday was so draining that I made an exception and acorded my body a bit more sleep than usual. I just don't have to make that an habitude, otherwise I would become weak, and also lacking time for my training. Speaking of that, I have a lot of exercices and studying to do today... 

After I dressed myself, I was wearing my usual purple robe and hat, I went down the stairs rigth into the kitchen. I made myself some coffe. There is nothing better than a good old, dark and pure espresso without milk or sugar. I actually have a real espresso machine. It is made of metal and has a octagonal form. You fill the water in the bottom of it and put the fresh grounded coffebeans in the top of it. After that you put it on the fire and wait until the steam went trough the powder and cooled down at the cap of the machine. The steam cools down and drops as coffe from the cap. It just tastes delicious! But this machine has a big disadventage, it takes you a lot of time to make your coffe...

So while my espresso was cooking I made myself a slice of bread with butter and salt. I do not like sweet things, that's why I dont put marmelade or honey on it.

After I finished breakfest I went to my readind room. There is a big desk at the centre of it, right infront my second chiminey. Yeah I have 2 of them, I like to work in front of a fire, and I like fire itself. The walls of the room are covered from the botoom to the top with bookshelves. Everything in the room is tidy, except my desk.... There are at least 20 or even 30 books laying on it. Most of tehm are opened with personnal notes writen between their lines. I went to the desk and searched for a special book named _"The Art Of Teleportation"._ I wanted to learn a new spell, well you probably would have guessed it, but it's a teleprtation spell. But until now it turned out that it was impossible for me to open a portal without a teleportation stone. This stones actually aren't even stones, the contain a lot of magical energy. They have a deep dark blue color and are extremely expensive and rare. With the help of them nearly everyone can open a portal to wherever he wants, especially yordles because most of them have a natural gift for magic. But I want to be able to open a portal without them, or a stupid ritual that takes me 2 hours to prepare, what always drains my entire magical energy and mana! The thing is, in this stupid book there is nothing said about how to open one without a port stone or ritual! Gha, how is it possible? After all this years of intense training and studying I am still not able to open a stupid portal all by myself! Magic can be frustrating from time to time...

Hmm, but I am sure that there is a way, and if not I am gonna invent my own teleportation spell even if it takes me hundreds of years! Maybe I am lucky and the answer is writen in the book I ordered a few days ago in this shady shop near the walls of Bandle City. I also ordered some other... I'm gonna say interesting things. *Sigh* seems like I have to go down to the city today... Nah, I had to make some grocery anyway, I'm lacking of a lot of things right now, most of them are magical stuff that I need to make potions, rituals or experiments. But I also need some food and drinks, so it's not that bad.

So I closed the book and putted it back, in the shelve this time, and made myself ready to go to the city, I wrapped a big purple cape around me to hide my normal outfit that way I would not ganna be recognizable. I know that that sounds stupid, but most of the people in Bandle City are wearing fancy stuff, there are even an unexpected amount of pink-cape-wearers. So, I was ready to go and closed my door behind me. For normal people it would have been a beautifull day, the sun was shining, the birds where tweeting and all that slimy stuff I hate... With other words for me it was a _bad_ day. I just hope nobody is gonna recognise me at the city, it is not that I would care but it would probably lead to a lot of trouble because I am pretty much unwanted there. That's one of the reasons why I live outside of the city. Happily the guards at the entrance just let me in without questioning. A few moments later I was walking down the Spring Avenue, where I saw Tris and Lulu going in the cafe that stands between the bakery an the shoe store that belongs to the old Dumble. Wait you don't know where I mean?? This cafe is famous! Ok, I' m gonna explain where it is : 

_Nah, don't worry I'm just kidding, not gonna make the same bad joke 2 times in a row ;)_

Anyway, I was not really wondering about the fact that Lulu and Tris where meeting and having some chit-chat together. I supose that that's what normal persons do on a day like this. Not like me going to a shady store and buying odd things. But before I go to that shop I still have some "normal" grocery to do, let's see what do I need? Coffegrains, bread, butter, meat, milk, water, salt,... ok a LOT of things. I went down to the market and started my shopping tour. I hate to do that, there is a huge amount of people and everytime you want to buy something you have to haggle with the seller, and when you think you finaly reached an agreement the tradesman next to him lowers his price and than your's lower it to and a few arguements later it comes to an agreement but not between you, between the to sellers who agree on a even higher price than at the beginning of the the conversation... 

Then I discovered a tradesman selling green apples. There are not much fruits I like because most of them tastes sweet, and like I said; I don't like sweet things. But green apples are just a bit sweet and mostly just tastes sour. Unfortunately there are not many peoples buying them what means that the sellers rarely have them because they fear to don't get rid of them and making losses. That's why I had the bad Idea to ask him for a few apples... 

"Hey mister, how much for tree of the green aples here?" ( I try to eat healthy to rest in good phisycal conditions)

"I recomend the red ones they are a lot sweeter, the green ones aren't even ripe, you probably gonna get stomach ache when you eat them"

"I don't like sweet things, and besides that you will need much more than an filthy apple to make me ill" That... didn't seemed to please him... he got an angry look on his face... 

"Ok, 20 gold pieces then!"

"WHAT?!? That's more than 6 per apple! There is no way I'm paying that much for apples, I'm not gonna pay more than 2 GP (gold pieces) per apple, and even that is double the price I usualy pay!"

"Ok, ok,ok, you are right 15!"

"No!"

"12?"

"I said NO!"

"And how does 10 sounds to you?"

"Maybe 9..."

And than just before I could lend him the GP and pick the apples his "neighbor" said :

"I'm selling you them for 6"

"Ok than I go down to 5"

(now the 2 tadesman are standing face to face with a gap of only a few inches.)

"I ask 3"

"Guys please I just wanted to buy some apples,..."

"Are you insane!? Now I have to go down to 2 GP, I'm not even making any benefit anymore!"

"May we can agree on a higher price?"

"Sure"

"What was your starting price?"

"20"

"Ok can we agree on 24 then?"

"Sounds good to me"

And than both looked at me and exclaimed simultanously "24". I pinched my nosebridge and looked down while this 2 idiots where glancing at me. When I showed up I grabed the left one with my left hand and the right one with my right hand. I dragged their faces down to mine and lifted my cape a bit so they were both able to recognise me, while looking rigth in my now glowing yellow eyes.

"Listen you two, you are just gonna give me these stupid apples and let me go! I have way more Important things to do than to argue with two morons like you! Was I clear enough?"

(both) "Y-y-yes l-l-lord Veigar."

I had to smirk, even if I don't come down to the city very often I am still known and feared by every of his residents, that occured to please me. So each of them quickly handed me tree green apples and begged me to don't hurt them. I tooked the apples and went away. Grrr, I still hate to make grocery! Half an hour later I had bought every "normal" article I needed and decided to go down to the shady shop where I normaly buy my magical ingreediants and also my new book. When I got there I made sure nobody was looking and went in.

It was the kind of shop where you looked around at the articles and exactly knew, half of the stuff here was stolen, and the other half was highly illegal. No wonder it was THE shop for shady busines in the city. I mean the shop's name even was: "The Shady Shop". The shopkeeper went in from the backroom of the shop, he was the shopowner at the same time, and he always wanted to be called Mr Shady by his costoumers.

"Hello mister Purple, what can I do for you today?"

He doesn't want to know the names of his costumers he says that it is to risky in his sector, but it occures that I am his costumer since many years so he gaved me a nick do to my habitual dresscolor.

"Yes, did my order arrived?"

"Yeah, here is your book and a few magical ingreedients. A few of them were very hard to get actually"

"And illegal, but that's why I order them here." I smirked.

"By the way, I have a special request, and I am not sure that you can get me what I need..."

"With enough time there is nothing I can't get, so just tell me." He said that with a smirk on his face, you could clearely see, even if his face was hidden by the shadow of his cowl. I handed him a paper whit a draw of what I needed. He seemed to wonder about my request, actually he even looked a bit shocked. I know "Shady" for many years now and I already had some weird and extraordinary requests, but he never putted a shocked look on in all these years. That's why I tilted my head a bit and asked: 

"Is there something wrong? Are you not able to get what I need?"

"I'm not gotta lie to you, but it's gonna be really hard to get this. I don't even know if it's actually possible..."

"No problem, I already feared that." He beguns tu thoughtfully run up and down behind the counter, but suddenly he stopped...

"Wait!" He exclaimed.

"I remember someone who could get you what you want. But it will take me a while..."

"that's not a problem, like you know I have a lot of time."

"That's good to hear, but due to the actual size of the object I'm not gonna be able to order it to my shop."

"I was aware that that probably would be a problem, so once you know the delivery day contact me and deliver it at these coordinates." I pointed at the coordinates that I had writen preventivly on the same paper as the draw was.

"I see... home delivery for an object of that size would normaly cost you greatly, but due to the fact that you are a loyal costumer and I have no place to put it anyway, I will let you pay only half of the usual delivery costs."

"Sounds good to me, but I am aware that the object's worth alone is probably higher than that of all Bandle city, so I wanted to propose you some swap trade."

"Not exactly that high, but yeah. What kind of swap trade would be able to compensate such a high price?"

Whit a grin on my face and a teasing voice I said: "What if I tell you that I can aprovise you with a substance everyone wants, but nobody has?"

"I am very interested, but I supose it's an illegal substance?"

"I'm sure that that is not gonna be a problem for you"

"You guessed right so tell me!"

I oppened my bag and putted ten round glassbottles filled with a blue liqued on the counter.

"Is that.... *he opened one of the bottles and smelled it* mana!?!

"Yes it is."

"The league stopped seling those years ago and declared them illegal! They also closed every laboratory and destroyd every formula!"

"Yes, but I found a way to make them, and apparently you are interested so what are they worth?"

"A thousand bucks per bottle."

"Wow, ok that's a lot more than I thought... How many of them do I need to make for you till we are quit?" Shady pinched one of his eyes and looked thoughtfull in the air.

"A thousand should be enough."

"What? But that's equal to a million of GP! On the other hand I have no choice, guess I will have to work through the nights for the next weeks..."

"You don't have to pay me in one swif, do it over 3 months, your order is not gonna be ready earlier than that anyway."

"Thanks, I will come once a week to handle you the bottles and pay my to pay my debt bit by bit."

"Sure thing. Oh and take these"

He handed me a pouch filled with tp stones. I looked at him with surprise, I never saw him making any presents of this sort in the past. He seemed to notice that and told me, that in case of such an expansive order he can close an eye and give me some "extra" service. I thanked him and went out. I was only a few meters away from the shops door when it happened.

_**BOAM!** _

There was an explosion and the Tower behind the shop crumbled down and fellt on top of it, and just missed me by a few meters. Dafuq? Did I made a mistake while mixing the mana potions....? Would not have been the first time... But there was no time to for this, I could already hear footsteps running down the street. I hastly stood up and cleaned myself. I begun to run down the street myself; if someone sees me here, next to the explosion, with all this illegal stuff in my back I'm surelly gonna have some big problems! As I turned right at the next corner, I looked behind me to see who was actually chasing me. Shit! It's Tris and... Lulu? 

But there is no time for wondering I had to escape! If Tris is able to catch me I'm going to jail directly! I grabed one of the port stones, opened a portal and slipped trough....

* * *

**Authors note:**

At first: this chapter occured to became much longer than it's now in his published form, but don't worry I didn't deleted anything I simply decided to split it up in 2 chapters becaus I feared that it would have been to long. So if nothing went's wrong you can expect the second chapter for this weekend.

An at second: We actually not only breached the 100 view mark, but also the 10K words mark, Yayyyy! So just thx to every single reader. Hope you will continue reading and enjoying the story. (and also enjoyed it yet.)

And last but not least: Like always leave a comment, suggestion, or critique if you want, and I hope to read you soon ;)


	6. Investigations

## Chapter 6: Investigations

* * *

_So, last time Veigar had to go down to the city to make some grocery. After struggling with the tradesmans he went to Mr. Shady where he had a special order to make. But on his way out the shop got blown up, and he had to run away cause Tris was already chasing after him. With the help of a portstone he opened a portal, which aloud him to escape in the last moment._

* * *

**Veigar's POV**

Once on the other side of the portal I fell on the floor of my reading room, my head hitted the floor. After I got up the pain leaving my head bit by bit, I was able to think again. Uf, that was a close one! But what happened? Was it really a wrong mixed mana potion that caused such a damage and mess? I mean I already saw them exploding when I tried to find the formula, and of course they caused some damage, the number of tables and lab coats that were ruined by these erroneous potions are nearly uncountable, but their explosions never were powerfull enough to blow up an entire house! But if it really was a wrong mixed mana potion, then it would be interesting to know what was the mixture. Something so small with such a destructive force could be of great use for me...

After cleaning myself up and putting my groceries at their rightfull places, I made myself some meal and decided that I would go back to the, now blown up, shop to make some investigations. I wanted to know if it was really my mana "bomb" who caused such a destruction. Besides that I am sure that I will have some serious trouble, not cause of the explosion, but because Tris saw me there... Anyway, the bright side of the thing is that I don't have to pay that debt towards Shady... it's even a bit sad I liked him. But I was trown out of my thoughts by the rang of my bell. Who could that be? Nobody knows that I live here? I still decided to open the door to see who it was, and if it would have appeared that the person was one of Teemos scouts or a bandle gunner, I would have blown him away. But it was someone totaly else, someone really unexpected...

"Shady? I thought you were blown up this morning?"

"Someone who works in my section has always to be prepared for everything, what means that you gonna need much more than a simple explosion to get rid of me." *smirking*

"I totally agree on that, I'm in a similar situation. But I am sure that you didn't made all this way up to my hidden house just to chit-chat with me..."

"Indeed, you are right on that! I am here to give you my new adress, just in case you need something "special", and by the same time that's where you can deliver your mana potions to pay your debt."

"Yeah... talking about them... it could be possible that they are the reason why your shop got blown up..."

"That's not a problem, even if one out of ten is a bomb I can still sell it to a good price but as super smal and masked bomb. Bomb's of that class costs the same as one of your mana potions so I am fine whit it. Oh and no need to worry I am used to handle bombs so normaly they shouldn't explode next time."

"Huh, business is business I guess.... Don't worry I will pay me debt in time, once I gave someone my word you can be sure that I would rather die than break it" I was a bit wondered that he took the news so good and wasn't angry at me, instead of that it seemed like he even likes the idea of explosive mana potions. I guess someone like Shady can just make benefit out of everything illegal...

"I know, but as much as I like our conversation, I have to go. Still got a lot of stuff to do to get my new shop ready for the opening tomorrow."

"Looks like you really are prepared for everything, but I have one more question then I will let you leave, how did you found me?"

he quickly turned around and said: "I'm not only selling bombs, books and magical illegal stuff, most of my profit is made wih informations, so let's say it's a professional secret, but I will leave you now, you still have some investigations to do." He smirked turned around and vanished in the dark of the night....

Huh, that was a bit scarry! Wait? He know about my investigations without telling him? And at this point it's only an idea! Why do he know what I'm gonna do before I did it? I'm sure that if I ask him he is gonna reply professional secret... I made the mental note to better have an eye on him.

After that unexpected and creepy meeting, I made myself ready to go. It was already dark out, but there were no clouds in sight and the moon was shining bright, what means I didn't had to switch my staff on, his shiny green-yellow light would have revealed me. After half an hour of walking I reached my destination, it seemed like the local authorities already had done their job. The streets were cleaned up, and you could tell that they already searched the entire place after hints. Nonetheless I made my way through the piles of rubble to find an indication on what caused that explosion. On the first look there was no valuable hint, the authorities did a good job. They even thought to remove the broken glass bottles. But on my second look I remarked something they couldn't remove. The the burnings at the walls! The traces off burning were nice and clear, I stooped down to get a closer look. But even with my nose nearly touching the wall I couldn't recognize anything.

I dared to enlighten my staff to get some light. Ahhhh, much better! Hm that's interesting I thought as I looked at the black-burned walls. I have a suspicion but I need to take a sample, I carefully braked a burned stone out of the wall and slipped it in my pocket. I will analyze this to be sure that I'm not erring. But now it's really time to go home, I still have some of these mana potions to brew if I want to get my debt payed in time. After another 30 minutes of walking I was back home. It was already 3 AM. I went down to my laboratory and started brewing the potions, and after one and half an hour I managed to make 12 potions. "That's enough for today." I said to myself.

The next morning it was nearly impossible for me to bring myself to stand up, no wonder I only had 4 hours of sleep. If I don't want to crawl around like a zombie for the next 2 months I really need to find a way to pay my debt, other than mixing potions trough the entire night. I cooked me some coffe and sat down at my table my coffee in one hand, and with the other one I was kneading my forehead to find a solution to this insomnia problem. It seemed like my brain was to tired to work correctly, so I opened the newspaper and started reading. To my surprise the major topic wasn't the explosion from yesterday. Instead of that they were mostly talking about the tournament that occured to take place in a few weeks, it occured that it only takes place every 3 years. That gave me an idea, the winner of the tournament wins 50.000 for every day he is able to pass to the next round ( basically the next day). The tournament last 4 days so that would make me 200.000 bucks, and if I manage to win the entire tournament it even would be the double! That would be a great way to earn huge amounts of money in a short time.

Hmmm, but it's been a long time since I took part in a tournament, especially such a high tier one.... I mean, sure I always played a lot of games per week to train my skills what improved my auccuracy a lot. But a tournament is something completely different. You have to face the best champions of all of Runeterra. Most of them regularely take place in tournaments. What means that if I want to have a chance to pass the first 2 days I will have to train and push myself physicaly to the limit. It seems like I'm gonna have to do a lot of workouts and running the next weeks, what means I'm not gonna have time for my books *sigh*. Well, Learnig new spells or improving the ones I know would be useless anyway, cause the league makes some restrictions on our powers when we go down in the arena. They do that to "balance" the game. They say that this way evreybody has a chance to win.

So after I finished breakfest I made myself ready to do some sport. I was wearing a short, a T-Shirt and a pair of trainers. I went down to my training room and decided to start with some sit-ups, I enchained on some push-ups, and after only half an hour I managed to make a bad move that let a loud "CRACK" sound escape from my back. Ow! That was painfull. I wobbled to my chair and sat down. Seems like it's not the best Idea to go flat out after pausing sport for something like 2 years... Besides that I doubt that my training plan is very good or accurate to my needings. I don't even know if the exercices I made are done correctly! If I really want to get the best of me I should ask someone who knows about training, but he also needs to be discreet and able to keep his mouth shut. I could ask Shady if he knows someone, but that would only rise my debt towards him what would be stupid cause I am actualy doing this shit to get rid of my debt towards him as fast as possible.

I don't had to think long about who actually likes me, can keep his mouth shut and knows about training and physical conditioning. I stood up, still with this pain in my back. I walked upstairs to my study room that I use also as writing room. I took a sheet of paper and wrote a letter. I wrote the coordinates of the addressee on the envelope and drawed a few runes on it. I waited till the ink was dry and snapped with my fingers, the letter disapeared instantly. "Let's hope that she is at home and will accept my request, I know that I may pissed her of the last time we met."

I went to my bathroom to have a shower. After I feeled fresh and rested again I went to my kitchen and started to cook myself some meal. Compared to the size of my house and the other rooms the kitchen is surprisingly small. There are a lot of shelves hanging at the wall full with spices and other cooking ingreedients. But everything is tidy and labeled. In the middle of the kitchen there is a plank hanging down from the ceiling, on it are a lot of herbal plants standing. Everyone of them was perfectly tended. All the scents this herbs let out occured to the fact that the kitchen had it's own partiular smell. Suddenly my cooking was interupted by my bell. I stopped my doing and went to the door, and already had an apprehension on who it was.

As I opened the door I saw that I was right. "You were quick, I thought I would have to wait a day or two before you even would agree to read my letter."

"You are lucky that I was at home and had nothing other to do. Arent you supposed to call me in?"

"Eh... yes sure, come in I was just about to finish cooking."

"Great! I am hungry, would it matter for you if I eat with you? No? Great!"

After that she went in, without even looking at me, she just sat down at the small round table under the plank full of herbal plants. She leaned her hammer against the cuppoard behind her chair, crossed her arms and looked angrilly at me. I guess she really _is_ still pissed cause of the incident that I caused a few weeks ago. I closed the door with a sigh and went to the kitchen myself to finish this meal, now for two.

"Ahem, so how is life?" she lookd at me wiht this _are you shitting me?_ look, _you exactly know how my life is actually and you are the reason why it is so bad._ But she refused to answer my question, and to be honest I can understand her. _  
_

"Why did you came here Poppy? I know that I messed up, and I am sorry about that but I need your help like you already know. I mean you must have read the letter otherwise you wouldn't be here, so if you are not here to help me what is it? If it is to hear my apologizes you can leave I already said I am sorry." That sentence camming from me should be enough apologize anyway, normaly I never say sorry to someone for something bad I have done, even if it was on purpose. But let's say that Poppy benefits of a "special" status.

"I know Veigar, and I am indeed not here to hear your apologize but to ask you to fix the mess you made."

"What? That is even _worse_ than to apologize! What I have done was not even that bad, and like I said it wasn't really done on purpose, it was more like... a missunderstanding."

"A MISSUNDERSTANDING!?! You have blown up my training grounds! Where am I supposed to train the cadets now? If I weren't trainer and blacksmith at the same time I would be out of work!"

"What do you mean? You are still erning a considerable amount of gold per match you play so it's not like you became homeless, poor and starving by my action! Besides that how was I suposed to know that this small arena made of rotten wood was your traininggrounds! I thought it was abandoned long time ago and it was the perfect target to train my meteor spell! And why are you not using the training arena the league allocated us?"

"Because only champions have the right to use it what means the cadets don't have the right to use it, besides that it is way to far away from the city to go there every day. You actually need half a day of march to get there!"

"So what?"

"Look Veigar, if you want to admit it or not, but you have a debt towards me and you need my help. So I'm gonna make you an offer : you help me rebuilding my arena and I will help you train your physichal the next few weeks."

"Help you rebuild your arena? How am I supposed to do that? I'm not a carpenter!"

"Oh don't do like you have no idea about building. You just need to look at your mansion. I know that you builded it up all of your own. And I have to admit that you not only have done a great job but also have a good taste. By the way it surelly would be a shame if something would happen to it." She said that while tapping on her hamer.

"So do we have a deal?"

"I know that I don't really have a choice, but anyway ok Iguess it's only fair to repair what I broke down. But only in your case! And also because I hates it to owe someone something."

Poppy smirked at me and instantly turend in a good mood. I finished preparing "our" meal and served Poppy some of it. While we where eating I got lost into my thoughts knowing that the next weeks were gonna be very hard. After a few minutes of zonning out I got Interupted by Poppy talking to me.

"Veigar you really need to get someone at your side, everything else is a waste of your cooking skills. I would bet that there are hundreds of yordle girls out there who would love to get her meal cooked and served by you! She said jokingly"

"Please Poppy not again... We already talked about this. I for myself hope that your training skills are as good as you say that my cooking skills are, everything else would be a waste of time."

She looked with a _are you chalanging me?_ face at me. I had to grin. But already knowed that I would probably regrett that comment in a few days, cause I knew that Poppy is a really good trainer, what means that she surrely will push me to my limits and over them . That was one point we had in common, we were both thinking that the only way for you to get better is by pushing yourself over your own limits again and again till your body or mind moved them further. After we finished our meal I washed the dirty dishes, Poppy helped me what allowed us to chit-chat a bit, then she thanked me for the nice dinner and went home early. We both needed to be rested tomorrow my trainig would start...

* * *

Authors note: Sorry guys I know this Chapter should have been out like 2 days ago... Hope you like reading it anyway.

Stay Draven and hope to read you soon ;)


	7. Chapter 7: What Mick Jagger ... err stones, tastes like...

## Chapter 7: What Mick Jagger ... err stones, tastes like...

* * *

_So last time our friend Veigar made a few investigations by himself to know what caused the explosion of the shop. He also got an unexpected visit by Shady, where he still have debts to pay, to pay these debts he had to request Poppys help and agreed on an unpleasent deal with her._

* * *

**Lulus POV** _  
_

I was standing in front of my miror in my bathroom and thinking about the past few days. It already has been 3 days since that explosion. Everyone seemed to be pretty concerned about it and Tris didn't had much tim to spend with me. But I guess that's normal when you are part of the bandle gunners, who are the defenders of Bandle City, and something in your city got blown up. But today we are finaly meeting again at the café. I readied myself and went down th stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfest. Pix was reading the newspaper like always. 

"So is there something new? Appart from that explosion, not that it doesn't interest me but I start to be borred by it."

"You have to understand that an explosion that whipes an entire tower and a shop is not a trifle, Lulu"

"I know, but they were just talking over that one topic for the past 3 days, most of the time they are not even telling or adding something new at or in their reports."

"I get what you mean, and it looks like you are lucky, today they are talking about the tournament that is gonna take place in a few weeks."

"Huh? But they already talked about that the day after the explosion?"

"Yeah but now there is a first list of the champions that are taking part in that tournament. There actually are a lot of famous champions allready registered, like Darius, Draven, Lee Sin, Master Yi,... but there are also some underdogs, like Neeko, Singed or Zilean. And they revealed where it's gonna take place, and guess what this time it's taking place on yordle teritory what means that it's up to Bandle City to organize it"

I started to get interested and suddenly even excited, may we can go watch one of the matches? I was sure that that was gonna be fun! Then I remembered the list Pix mentioned and a question popped up in my mind "Is Veigar mentioned in the list?"

"No, there is not even one sentence written about him. But I guess that's normal that they are just talking about the registered Champions. There are even some interviews! Most of them are pretty much the same all the time, everyone just says things like: "I feel well prepared for this tournament but my oponents are to, so I will have to work hard and give my best to have a chance to win." It's something that's even gonna manage to annoy me. If you have nothing to say then just shut up."

"Huh, I get what you mean Pix but what do you want them to say? The tournament didn't even started yet, so it's not like they could give some feedback about the past match."

"You got a point here... Oh look! That seems to finaly be an interesting interwiew, it's about Draven. To the question from a reporter who asked if he thinks that being perfectionistic is an advantage for that kind of tournaments he just responded: "Perfection? Hah! That's something I got!" Aaaah, this good old Draven, always the same entertaining person!"

"Who is Draven...?" I asked with wide eyes and completely clueless, Pix just looked at me in total disbelief.

"And that's why you should read the newspaper more often..."

"You know that I don't like reading, but I don't want to argue with you right now."

Our conversation stopped there, I finished preparing our breakfast and sat down in front of Pix watching him walking over the newspaper. I with my cup of tea in my hand I got lost in my thoughts and begun to think about the news. So that tournament seems to be a really big thing with plenty of famous champs like that "Draven" even if I don't like him to much on the first impression I am courious about him. I want to know what he looks like and if he is really as good as he pretends to be. But quickly me thoughts drifted to Veigar. I was wondering if he is gonna take part of the tournament to, and if not why? I remembered our match and how he let look evrything just so easy, even the triple kill. I asked myself if he would be able to blow Draven away? That remembred me that the last time I saw him was the day of the explosion. I am pretty sure that he definitely is strong enough to cause such an explosion, but I don't think that he did it. I don't know what motives he would have to do something like that... On the other hand I have to say that I don't really know him so I probably shouldn't make a judgment about it. Anyway they still haven't found the culprit, and there is no proove that it's Veigar.

A few moments later my mind camed back to earth and I stod up, cleaned the dishes, and Pix closed the newspaper to hand me some help. We made ourselfs ready to meet Tris at the café. On the way there we didn't talked much, indeed we nearly had to run because we were gonna be late. Once there we noticed that tris was already waiting for us. I sat down at her table and greeted her.

"I am sorry, hope you don't had to wait to long"

"Don't worry Lulu it only has been five minutes"

"Uf, glad to hear. So how were the past days for you? We didn't had time to see us or talk to each other, so I want to know what's going on."

"Well I had a lot of work related to that explosion, and I don't think that it's over we the investigations are advancing slowly and we still have no clue who it could have been. Except from Veigar but we don't have enough proves to attempt sometihng in justice..."

"Aren't you right in the preparations for the tournament in a few weeks?"

"Oh please don't remember me... ( massaging her forehead )Like that investigation stuff wasn't enough I now also have to deal with that shit."

"You don't seem to be amused about that..."

"Indeed I am not! It is already hard enough to get this investigation done! I don't want to plan all the security for the tournament! If it was just that it would be ok, but no there are a lot of champions with special requests!"

"So you also have to manage the quarters?"

"You could say so, we have to build like an entire hotel in Human size or even bigger to have enough rooms for everyone. Happily the mages are helping us so it's not gonna be that hard. We probably will need one week to build, it one week to decorate it and fill it with the furnitures that the champions requested for and another to get everyone in his rightfull room and satisfying his "special" wishes by the same time."

"Seems like you have a lot of work to do..."

"Hmhm..."

"What exactly is your job as a bandle gunner? Thought you were kind of the military force of Bandle City?"

"Well we fit to several functions at the same time... We are the military force of Bandle, but we also are the police of Bandle City. Besides that we are used to support nearly every other public service if there is the need for it. Like the fire brigade if the fire is to big to manage it by themself or if there is an inondation... "

"Or the bricklayers in that case."

"Right, you got it Lulu. It's like that with most of the services in Bandle, the ones who only have to fit for one duty are very rare..."

"And what do the scouts have to do?"

"Uh... they are kindof the special forces of Bandle City. But they still have some police work to do from time to time... guess you found one of the exceptions"

"Are they also working on that explosion thing?"

"Yes?"

"Hey look, on the bright side, you can work with Teemo!" I had to grin teasingly. Tris just glared back at me and after looking for a few seconds in each others eyes with a dumb expression we both had to laugh and she blushed. But there was still one question I wanted to ask...

"Can I ask you a question?"

"That's what you are allready doing since 2 hours anyway but yeah" she had to grin.

"Why are you so sure that it was Veigar? I mean there were a lot of other persons to the day of that explosion."

"Because it would fit to him and like I said, Veigar is not a nice person."

"Why do you judge him like that? did he something bad towards you or did he even hurted you?"

"Yeah, you could say so but I it's a long story, and neither I have the time to tell you either I want to talk about that."

I was sad that Tris didn't wanted to tell me what was her problem with Veigar, but I guess I just had to accept it. Maybe she would tell me later when she is in a better mood and don't has so much trouble to deal with. Probably it was just all a bit to much for her rigth now. I should ask to help her, maybe it would help to relax her a bit? But there was not really much more to say and we left the café a few moments later.

"Hey Tris, I know that you have a lot of things to do right now, so I wanted to ask you if I can help you with your investigations."

"That's very kind of you Lulu, but saddly you are not authorized to help me in the investigation."

"Oh... And what is with the organization of the tournament? Can I at least help you with that?

"Hm, if my memory doesn't betrayl me we actually are indeed searching for volunteers, so yes you can help me there!"

"Oh that's great, when do we start?"

"Huh, didn't thought that you were gonna be that motivated, but I wanted to go to the stonecutter today and make the order of the stones and bricks we need for the "hotel". If you want you can come with me." 

I don't had to think twice of that offer and agreed to follow her. We went outside the city and followed a smal dirt road trough a beautifull ladscape with a lot of wide green meadows. After half an hour we reached the stone shop. I examinated it quickly, the entire shop was basicaly made out of stone, the roof the walls, even the door and the sign were made out of stone! _Rock's world of stone_ was engraved into it. I trew an interrogating look at Tris, she just smiled at me and told me that the shopowner was a bit bonkers but nice otherwise. We both had to push against the stone door to manage to open it. As we entered the shop we heard a common voice arguing wiht the shopowner. As soon as we closed the door Tris stopped in shock. The costoumer who was arguing with the shopowner was Veigar...

"No! I am not gonna paying that facture!"

"But you asked for it! even with delivery!"

"Yes, and if you would have deivered my order I would pay!"

"It's not like my colegue Jay didn't tried he... just missed your street by one and delivered it at your... let's agree on neighboors..."

"MY NEIGHBOORS!? MY NEIGHBOORS!? I don't know what is your definition of neighboors, but normaly that are the people who live in the house(s) next to you and not on another contintent!"

"He didn't delivered it on another continent h-"

"WHAT!? He he delivered it in Freljord near Ash's castle! That literally is the other end of the world!"

*scratching the back of his head* "Hehehe..."

*pinching his noosebridge* "Ok, heres what we are gonna do, I am gonna take every bit of basalt you have with me and once Jay is back with my order you bring it to that adress. Ok?" 

"Ok"

"Oh, and you cut the price in half and I dont have to pay delivery."

"Guess I have no choice..."

"Right!"

On that Veigar turned around and walked toward the door. It was at this moment when he remarked us. He seemed to be a bit surprised to see us here, but that astonishment left as fast as it camed. I don't know why but Tris started a conversation with him. If you can call that so... it was more like an argument.

"What are you doing here Veigar?" 

"Haircut"

"Really? I thougth it was a stonecutter, I didn't knowed that he also does haircuts... Do you think he has time to cut mine?"

Veigar and Tris looked at me in disbelief.

"Hrem, so I was shopping."

"No joke? Com'on, why did you bought so much basalt ?"

"None of your busines"

"If a crazy wizzard wants to blow up the entire city it is something of my busines"

"These are not my methods, but if you really want to know I need them cause of theire magical properties"

"I thought only crystals could have magical abilities?" Veigar looked surprised at me like he didn't thought that I was aware of such a fact. But he quickly trewed that expression away and spoke up.

"Basalt is an exception and I'm gonna demonstrate you the 2 most powerfull abilities." He went out and camed back a few moments later with 2 chunks of basalt. Tris imediatels draged out her pistol as he handed them us. Veigar just rolled his eyes and told us to take them there was no harm comming fro them.

"So now you just put them in your mouths and suck and bite on them without hurting your teeth." 

We looked at each other with some hesitation but Veigar runned impatient and we did like he said. It doesn't even tastet that bad. A bit salty like the sea to be honest.

"Do you feel something?"

"-O"

"Really? That wonders me, because it's working very well!"

"-at ish i- su-osh- -o -o?"

"Well, at first thing it does it's taking your ability to speak because you can't speak with a stone in your mouth, so you are finaly quit! The second thig it does, it lets you look like 2 idiots drooling all over the floor while they are trying to eat a stone!"

"...."

"HAHAHAHAHA! You are funny guys, but I have no time for you ,see you!" 

He Just went out of the shop and vanished. Me and Tris were unable to folow him, his speach just rooted us. And I have to admit we really were looking like 2 idiots. After taking these stupid stones out of our mouth and cleaning ourselfs we moved to the counter, we still had an order to make. The guy greeted us and introduced hisself as Rock. He also told us that he was stonecutter and that he loves stone and rocks. That explained why basically everything in his shop was made out of stone. It also seemed that everything that you could buy was also made of stone. 

"So we wanted to made an order" Tris handed him a paper with everything he had to know.

"Yeah I can do that but it will take me a while to get such an amount of bricks"

"How long?"

"I think 3 days should be enough."

"Hm, can you deliver it without erring in the continent? We will pay you once you delivered everything."

* a bit pissed* "Grmblhm... yes.. of course"

"Great! So we have a deal?"

"Yes"

"Mr. Rock? Why is everything here made of stone? I mean you are even selling plates made of stone, spoons, forks, knives,... there is even a bottle made out of stone!"

"Yes like I said I love stones and rocks. Even the music that you actually hear are the Rolling Stones! Gosh, Mick Jagger is such a great singer! But in revenge I hate w-"

"Why is that pickaxe entirely made of stone? You should at least have used wood for the handle, pretty sure that that is gonna br-"

"Ehhh Lulu?..." Tris taped on my shoulder to get my attention. I was looking at the pickaxe and didn't noticed that rock got red like a tomato and seemed to be on the verge of an explosion maybe he had fever?

"I think we should go..."

"GET OUT OF MY SHOP! NOW! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT AWFULL WORD AGAIN!"

"Which word does he mean? Wood?"

"..."

"Run!"

We runned outside of the shop and back to the city without any interuption or pause. I think I never runned so fast in my entire life! Once back at the city we stopped running and both had to catch our breath. I looked at Tris and had to laugh. At firts she didn't found that funny but she only could resist a few seconds before she had to laugh herself. I asked her if she wanted to come over to me, but she told me that she don't had time for it because she still had some work to do on that explosion investigation... So we just agreed that she is gonna come over in 2 days after her work for a pyjama party. 

I looked on my watch, it was 5 PM the sun would only set in a few hours. I looked at Pix and convinced him to take a walk trough the woods before getting home . I really love the woods! Everytime I get there I just have so much fun gathering some herbs, exploring nature and chasing after squirrels and get scolded by Pix because I always dirty myself and rip my clothes...

It didn't took long and Pix already regretted to had agreed on that idea. I was running, jumping, climbing and sneeking trough the woods following all sorts of animals. Suddenly I noticed a splendid blue flower in the middle of a clearing. I stopped and walked towards her, what gaved Pix the time to finaly catch up on me. I wanted to smell her scent and kneed down in front of her, I took a huge snif of it. Apparently a bit to enthusiastically, I managed to soake a petal in... I had to sneeze and the petal flew out of my nose. Pix was facepalming himself.

Then I noticed a rather splendid blue butterfly I followed him trough a few bushes, but as I tried to follow him, I stumbled over a dead tree. As I stood up, I heard someone Talking. I got courious and aproached the voices without revealing myself. As I peeked out of the bush I could see Veigar carrying huge blocks of basalt with a sort of an levitation spell. He was talking to Poppy at the same time who stood a few meters farther away. She seemed to give Veigar some directives, I would never had thought that Veigar would take directives from anyone... 

"Put that one over there. Yeah right there."

"Ugh, this is exhausting."

"Hey, you wanted to use stone and basalt do rebuild it not me! For me wood perfectly would have fit"

"Just to rotten a way within a few years? No! If I have do do something I do it right an propperly, and once I am finished with this arena it's gonna hold for the next 100 years!"

"Do as you want... as long as I got my trainingrounds rebuild I am happy. Besides that you told me that you had an unpleasant encounter at Rock's?"

"Yeah, like I said the entirety of the order still hadn't arrived yet."

"Is that everything? You seemed to be a bit pissed as you arived here and I know you far to well (and to long) to know that there was something else."

"Hmm"

"What was it? "

"Ok I'm gonna tell you but only because I argued enough for today and also because you are the only person I trust. I met Tris and Lulu."

"Oh, I guess Tris wasn't very happy to see you... like always."

"Yeah, she really is the resentful sort of one... I mean it has been 10 years!"

"Even I wasn't amused about what you did back then, so I can understand her. But we are drifting appart. What happened?"

"Well we had a small arguement and I let them eat stones." *demoniac smile*

"You what?"

"No worry their teeth didn't got hurt."

*with a tired voice* "Veigar why are you doing that? I mean that you are a smartass towards Tris I can understand somewhere, but Lulu? I thought that you like her?"

"Why are you thinking that?"

"Because you seemed to work very well together on her first match as you both were bot together."

"I have to admit that it was interesting. I was surprised by her magic."

"And why are you so harsh to her then ? I saw you pushing her away a few times the past days"

"Because I don't trust her!"

"Yeah, but you trust no one... except me, at least that's what you let me believe the past two decades."

"And I know why"

My eyes widened instantly, my heart begun to race and their voices became nothing more than a dull background noise. Did he just said that he likes my magic? Is it possible that he also likes me? It doesn't need to be much! Just enough to be friends, or to talk to each other, even that would be enough for me right now. Like Poppy said, I tried to talk to him a few times the past days when I saw him at the Ministry of War. Most of the time it was when he was waiting for a game, or coming out from one.

But I got dragged out of my thought, the stone under me started to move, in the split of a second I found myself floating 2 meters over the ground. There was an aura of magic going in a stream from Veigars staff to the stone where I was sitting on totally envelopping it. To my luck he was occupied by looking at something on a table that looked like a plan for Poppy's trainig grounds. At this moment I realized that Poppy noticed me she was looking right into my eyes with kind of an astonnished face. But instead of alarming Veigar, she just blinked at me and made a sign to go away, Veigar still didn't had noticed anything, so I winked back before vanishing in the woods. 

What an exciting day! 

* * *

A/N: I wanted you to get the emotions of the charachters a bit better so I tried something new and wrote them between ** before or after their sentence. I hope that the two weeks that you had to wait were worth it...

Anyway stay Draven and hope to read you soon ;)


	8. Fishing bad jokes

##  Chapter 8: Fishing bad jokes

A/N: Ok, just for once I'm gonna put the author’s note at the beginning of the chapter because I have a few really important things to communicate, at first sorry for the long wait, but I actually rewrote that chapter 2 times cause I wanted to try something new (I mixed up the perspectives). The second thing is that I realized after scrolling a bit trough the internet that there was no existing forum or discord server for VeiLu fans, so I decided to make a discord sever (here is the link: **_https://discord.gg/G3uRXMN_** ) just for that where you can talk/ write with other VeiLu fic fans authors. The project is still in its infancy so we are just gonna be a few members at the beginning, but hey all big things started small ;)

The third and most important thing is a special thanks to 2 great and awesome people: **pempeeeperem** she is the chosen one to correct all my awful spelling and grammar mistakes, she is also a great author by herself and I really recommend you to go on Archive of our own and take a look on her own VeiLu story _The Tiny Master Of Bullshittery_ , big thanks for that! And **BigNauty** this handsome guy nearly edited all of the discord server by himself big thanks for that to! But now back to the story:

* * *

_Can someone tell what happened last time? Oh wait I remember! Last time Lulu had some chit-chat with Pix about the tournament. After that she met Tristana and tried to find out why she doesn't get along with Veigar, Lulu also decided to help Tris with the preparations for the tournament. That was how they met Veigar at Rock's shop and got a taste of his stones... After that Lulu went to the woods to play but instead of seeing butterflies she saw Veigar helping Poppy to build something. While eavesdropping on their conversation she got discovered by Poppy who just blinked at her but didn't tell Veigar anything. At least that's what Lulu hoped..._

* * *

**Veigars POV**

Pained I crawled out of my bed, even if you can't really call that pain after everything I already had endured and suffered in the past. My muscles were hurting and aching like someone just stabbed nails in them and I slept the entire night with them in. I hate you, Poppy, I thought to myself. Her physical training was indeed very effective I already feel that I'm becoming stronger and stronger, even my condition improved remarkably. But I know that I'm not done yet and the more we are progressing the more she's gonna increase the pressure. At least we managed to finish her stupid arena, that really was a hard piece of work. It drained my entire magic for several days but luckily, today I have my day off. Even I need some rest from time to time...

After a tasty breakfast with croissants, black currant jelly and a nice cup of fresh coffee, I already felt much better until I tried to stand up... Ouch! Guess that I'm just gonna do something not too draining, like reading a book or maybe even baking. I quickly went for the first option and went towards my reading room. Once there I sifted trough my bookshelves for a book that I hadn’t already read. After a few minutes I realized 2 things. First, I already read every single book I own at least once and second, that I'm spending way to much time with reading. Anyway I decided to go down into my cellar, where II may had an unread book still.

Once I went down the wet old stone stairs my eyes immediately caught sight of an old box in a corner. Next to it stood a fishing rod. I opened the box and found a book inside it. Swiping off the dust on his cover, the title appeared: "Ryze's top 500 favourite jokes". Well, that was not what I hoped for but at least I haven’t read it yet. I stood up and shot a quick look at the fishing rod. It has been a long time... I picked up both the book and the rod, and went upstairs. I got ready to leave the house and a few minutes later I was already on my way.

After half an hour I reached my destination. It's a nice place in the middle of the forest, right at its lake’s shore. I like it cause it's actually hidden by the woods which cover this small u-shaped clearing. You are hidden from curious eyes and if someone is searching for you he has to get trough the entire forest. Besides that, this place is not known by many people since I never really took someone here. Casting my fishing rod for the first time, I dragged out my tip-up seat out of my backpack and arranged it. After that I stuck my fishing rod into the soil and pulled out the book.

Before opening it, I took a look at my blisters. W They were nearly covering my entire hand and they hurt actually. I didn't want to think about them anymore, so I opened the book and read the first joke: _What do you call a poor homeless Veigar on the streets?_ I don't like where that is going... _a **B** eggar! _That was enough to tilt me, I closed the book with a loud clap and threw it behind me, which caused the blisters to hurt again. How is it possible to write a joke so bad that it immediately tilts its reader? Guess only Ryze has that "special" talent. I decided that the best thing I could do to cool down myself and my blisters was to dip my hands into the cold, clear and fresh water of the lake.

 _Meanwhile at Bandle city, a girl with purple hair wakes up_...

When I woke up and looked on my clock, it was exactly 8 AM. I hopped out of my bed and started the day like everyday. I got dressed, went down the stairs into the kitchen and asked Pix if there was actually something new. Sadly, today there was nothing interesting mentioned in the newspaper. But I didn't really care about it today, the sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping. I asked Pix if he wanted to come play with me in the woods. He agreed and after a quick breakfast we were on our way.

Only 30 minutes later we had already advanced deep into the woods. I wanted to discover new places, animals and plants, even if I already knew every single corner and leaf of that forest. After walking, running and chasing all sorts of animals for a good 30 minutes, I needed to take a breath and sat down on some fluffy moss under a tree. Pix, who was exhausted, sat down on my hat and immediately fell sleep. But that shouldn't be of long duration, after only a few minutes my head got hit by a book which sent my hat flying and along with it, Pix. We looked at each other in surprise for a few seconds before I picked up the book. " _Ryze's top 500 favourite jokes”_ was written on the cover of it. 

I looked at Pix in astonishment. I had no idea where that book came from and asked Pix if it was normal for books to fly trough the air. He just rolled his eyes and I understood that that was not a normal behavior for books. I asked him if it was possible that it was cursed by someone to fly around the world to hit people on the head. Pix got that "are you kidding me?" look on his face. I realized that someone must have thrown it. I squeezed myself through the bushes and trees in the direction of where the book came from.

_Back to our fisherman..._

The cold water from the lake just felt great on my wounds and blisters, but suddenly I heard someone screaming my name. I was so surprised that I fell into the water. I released an infinite stream of curses as I crawled out of the water. Once I got my feet back on something solid, I squeezed out my hat and started searching for the scream’s origin. It didn't take me long to find Lulu standing just a few meters in front of me . She was looking at me in awe, covering her mouth with her hands. And it was at this moment that I knew I made a huge mistake...

"You... you... are... I mean, you look..."

"Ugly and horrific? Thanks, I know th-"

"Handsome..."

"Huh...?"

There fell a deadly silence between us, but I was too busy for talking anyway. I was just staring at this perfectly white hair that was shimmering in the sunlight. He had those beautiful yellow eyes where you could get lost in easily simply by looking into them. And then there was his fur. It wasn't a black, grey or brown shade, like you usually see on male yordles, no, his fur was short and a sky-blue. It actually even looked pretty similar to Poppy's. My eyes crossed his and my face immediately got burning red. Their gazes locked onto each other, both unable to move a muscle. It seemed like the world stopped turning and that the time stood still. I used that moment of intimacy to get a deep look into his now shimmering yellow eyes. For a split second it felt as if I was able to see beneath that hard shell, what I saw was a mixture of sorrow, loneliness and anger. I wanted to explore more of that world, But before I could, he turned away, Breaking the magic connection. 

Damn! She saw me without my hat! Now she knows what I look like. And why was she staring at me like that? And what was I doing? I still don't know how I could make such a mistake to take off my hat right in front of her but the worst is that she actually likes how I look. And I have no Idea why, even I don’t like my face. That's also the reason why I'm always hiding it beneath a hat. Talking about that, I put my hat back on my head and my face vanished in shadows. I turned to her again and it seemed as if she had some unpleasant questions.

"H-how?"

"It's an enchantment that I put on all of my hats"

"But why?"

"Because neither is my face and head handsome nor am I."

"That's not true, you really are good looking!"

"Listen girl, I'm not one of the good guys, I'm not even a bad boy, I'm just an evil guy. I'm an ugly monster that swallows the soul of every person who dares getting in my way. So, for your own sake stay away from me! What where you even doing here?"

Lulu didn't give me a response, instead she just held up the book I threw away. Her hand was shaking, and so did the book. She probably found it and wanted to bring it back to the owner, like the good soul that she is. That damned book! It's causing more problems than just ruining my mood. Since I didn’t want that book back and I also wanted Lulu to leave, I told her to keep it if she wanted. Her eyes started to sparkle and, to my disappointment, she tried to give me a hug. I wanted to resist but my muscle’s soreness was just too intense. My whole body got rock hard and I couldn't even move one muscle as soon as I was in her grip, her arms wrapped around me. A strange feeling overcame me, I don't know why, but somehow it didn't felt bad, just kind of soft... and warm.

Suddenly, my rod started trembling and I felt the urge to catch it before it would be out of control completely (for those who got a "twisted" mind, I'm talking about the fishing rod ;D). I managed to pull her away and grabbed it. I began dragging the fish towards the shore and, guessing by the force I put in reeling him in, it had to be a big one. But out of nowhere all the pressure got released, and I fell on my back, the fish flying trough the air hitting Lulu’s head. She had to laugh and after looking at the fish laying right in front of her she just said "I guess that's a flying fish."

I just rolled my eyes, it seems that her humor was as bad as Ryze’s. I took a quick look at the fish, he wasn't very big or large, maybe 20cm. I was wondering how such a small fish could bring up such a force, the response came quick as I heard an annoyed voice from the lake.

"Who is stealing my breakfast?"

"Fizz..."

"Veigar... and... Lulu?"

Lulu waved happily at Fizz to greet him.

"Anyway, do what you want in your free time but let my eat my breakfast alone."

"How was I supposed to know that it was your breakfast? I can't see through water. I'm not a fish, you know."

Suddenly, we heard Lulu laughing again, she got bored by our argument an laid down on the grass to read that stupid book.

"You are not a fish but a beggar! Ahahaha"

Fizz this idiot started laughing, probably knowing that stupid joke too.

"I know that joke Lulu, and I even have another one: You know what Veigar’s favourite sauce is?"

"Fizz, please don't do it..."

"Vinegar!"

I rarely felt so powerless, both of them now were laughing at the worst joke I have ever heard and every time I thought it would stop, they just looked at me and they laughed again. To think that that was supposed to be my day off... Sad to say but compared to that, I would rather prefer Poppy’s 20km run with a her sitting on my back polishing her hammer and hitting me every time I slowed down. My whole body was still hurting from that. Then I remembered that I just let myself fall on my back as she punched me last time, no need to say that she wasn't amused but I was laughing my head of. That gave me an idea...

"You want to hear another one Lulu?" She immediately stopped laughing and looked at me astonished. But then she went back to her crazy, happy and excited behavior.

"Oh yes, please!"

"I didn't think that you actually know what a joke is, Veigar." (grinning)

I shot a menacing look at Fizz that made him gulp but I started my joke anyway.

"What do you call a fish without eyes?"

Fizz was frowning and Lulu was trying to find an answer.

"A fsh"

To my pleasure, it worked out exactly like I expected it to, Lulu was rolling on the ground laughing, Fizz on the other side didn't find that funny at all. The best part was Lulu pointing at Fizz and saying that he was a fsh. I could tell by his glance that that made his piss boiling. Indeed he hated it when you made jokes about his fish-man-being. Apparently, he got enough of Lulu laughing at him. He knelt down to pick up the fish, and cursed at us while he disappearing into the waters. I couldn’t help but grin.

I nearly forgot that Lulu was still there. But just nearly. I turned towards her and told her that I had to leave now. I wanted to have a shower and get myself into some dry clothes. She asked me if I wanted my book back, I told her that she really could keep it, like I said it's of no value to me. She wrapped her arms around it and pressed it against her chest. A quiet and shy "thanks" slipped out of her mouth before she ran away, the book still clutched to her chest. I, for my part, just picked up my things and went back home, I really didn't want to catch a cold.

After a warm shower and a nice cup of coffee, I thought about the recent events, and realized that I still had to get my inscription done for the tournament. As much as I like books and reading, but I just HATE this kind of paperwork, especially because it's the same mean, old, annoying and grey-haired lady who’s been handling them for 50 years now. To be honest, I even hope that she died to a cardiac infarction, but I guess I will find that out this afternoon. I decided to take a short nap, I knew that I would need some extra rest to be able to deal with the paper work this afternoon.

As soon as I closed my eyes the picture of Lulu standing in front of me and staring at me reappeared. A few seconds later our eyes met again. I caught myself staring at her to, but I couldn’t help it, I just looked into her green eyes the same way she looked at mine. I was able to see to the ground of her soul and I saw… two things… loneliness and sorrow. After that I think I just got lost in them.

* * *

_That's it for today, guys! Next time we are gonna find out if our friend Veigar has to deal with his favourite old hag! _Hope to read you soon and stay Draven ;)_  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Why?

##  Chapter 9: Why?

* * *

_Last time our friend Veigar had his day off and wanted to do something relaxing, he opted for fishing and reading. Unfortunately, neither the book nor the fishing were as expected. Lulu and Fizz showed up to bother him, Lulu even saw him without his hat. After having a quick argument with Fizz, he offered Lulu his book and went back home._

* * *

**Veigars POV**

I woke up in panic. I looked at my clock and realized that I slept way longer than I wanted to, it was already 4 PM. Shit! I wanted to get my inscription for the tournament done this afternoon. I have to hurry before the office closes at 5 PM! I quickly hopped on my feet, took my cape and got on my way.

Once I reached the office, my eyes scanned the great hall. People from all of Runeterra were present, having a talk, making lot of noise. With displeasure I noticed that the same old hag was still being in charge of the inscriptions. But that was not the only displeasing "thing" I would have to struggle with...

Teemo was there as well, standing on a balustrade, watching over the whole scene. He probably acted as security here. Which meant he could have a word if there happened to be an argument between a competitor and the old hag. I already had a bad feeling about this. Approaching the counter anyway, I greeted the lady and told her that I wanted to register for the tournament.

"Well, then tell me your name and who you are."

"Veigar, the tiny master of evil."

"Ok, Mr. Veigar, you have to pass a quick test, we want to know if you are physically and mentally apt for this extremely competitive tournament."

"What? The last time I took part at a tournament you only checked my last few matches and told me that I was good enough. Why do I have to make a stupid test now?"

"Because the rules have changed, Veigar. Besides that, it has been quite a while since you have taken part in a competition, but if you are not happy with the application process I have no problem throwing you out."

Apparently, Teemo left the balustrade to appear behind the old lady. He obviously wasn't thrilled of the idea of me taking part in this competition.

"Teemo, that's none of your business and you of all people should know that I'm perfectly able to compete at least on the same level as every other competitor who actually is registered!"

"Look, Veigar, I really don't have time for you and your grotesque behaviour. I already have enough trouble keeping these stupid Noxians from slaughtering through Bandle City’s streets, because they not only find it funny, but also and especially because they just don't like yordles. So, I really have more important things to do than arguing with a childish old man!"

"Time is relative, especially for yordles, but since you neither are the most cultured nor brightest star in this universe you probably don’t even know who said it or what it means. Anyway, I have way more important things to do than giving you culture lessons or messing around with you, so, I will just get through your stupid test."

Teemo gritted his teeth and told me that I had to make a quick demonstration of my power, just to show that I'm strong enough to compete with the other champions. I turned around to search for an appropriate target and it didn't take me long to find one. To both left and right side of the hall, stood massive marble statues. They were representing the "heroes" of Bandle City and each one of them stood for a different profession: mages, healers, fireman, bandle gunners, and scouts. All of them rose 12m high and weighed 15 tons. The last one actually looked pretty similar to Teemo. To be honest, I didn't have to think twice before charging a powerful strike of pure dark magic at the statue, obliterating it nearly completely with only a few small pieces remaining.

The entire hall grew quiet and looked at me in shock. Even Teemo and the old hag didn't know what to say as they stood frozen in motion, so I took it upon myself to fill out the documents. As I handed them back to the lady, who took them with trembling hands. She told me that I was definitely admitted to the tournament and that she would personally get my inscription done within the next hour. Teemo was still rooted to the ground but I could tell by the look in his eyes that his blood was boiling. I couldn't have cared less. As I headed for the exit, everyone was staring at me but their looks didn't reach me. I said to myself: Well, I guess that's what you call a spectacular comeback.

_What Veigar didn't know is that Lulu and Tristana were there too and have seen and heard every bit of his argument with Teemo..._

"Did you see that? He blew the entire statue up with only one spell! That was-"

"Frightening and horrific. I used to be suspicious of him but now I even fear him. I don't trust him and I'm sure that he is up to something but I don't know what yet."

Teemo noticed the two female yordles and eavesdropped on their conversation, he decided that the time was right to join it, he had to tell them about something.

"I agree with Tris on that point, and that's why I'm gonna call in a meeting with a small group of yordles. We have to find out what Veigar is up to and stop him, this time he went to far."

"B-but nobody got hurt, he could just pay for the statue, no?"

Teemo and Tris looked at each other in agreement for a minute, then Tris finally spoke up.

"I think it's time that we tell you the truth about Veigar. But not here, we will do it during the meeting."

"Uh?"

"Ok, just come to the meeting, at... let's say 9 PM at yours, Tris? My house is a bit messy right now, you know" Teemo had to look at his feet with embarrassment, Tris had to roll her eyes.

“Ok ok, but I leave it up to you to bring something to drink and to eat!"

"No problem, I see you at 9?"

Even if I felt a bit queasy we both agreed.

After that, Teemo left us and I asked Tris what they had to tell me about Veigar that was so important they couldn't do it right here and now. But she said she wouldn't tell me before this evening for my own sake. I understood that I wouldn't get any more information for now, so, I headed towards home. I couldn't wait to tell Pix what happened. He didn't want to come with us this afternoon, he said he would only disturb me and Tris talking and doing girly stuff. I still don't know what he exactly meant by that, but I know that I would have preferred having him by my side.

When I arrived at home, Pix was laying lazily on the couch eating strawberries. I told him about the recent events, that Veigar was gonna take part in the tournament, that he got into an argument with Teemo, blew up a statue and that Teemo called for a meeting this evening at 9PM in which they would tell me the truth about Veigar. Pix told me that I had to calm down and repeat what I just said, but slower this time. I breathed through and explained everything again. Once I had finished, he had a “I don't know what to tell you" look on his face. He took a few minutes to reflect on the new information, and told me that he had a bad feeling about it and that he hoped that his fears wouldn't turn out to be true. 

That didn't really help to cheer up my mood. I didn't even want to go to this stupid meeting anymore. But I had to, I already said I would. To blow away the cobwebs I decided to make a nice supper for me and Pix. After an hour, everything was finally ready and we sat down at the table and started to eat. I didn't even eat half of my plate, when I heard someone persistently hammering at my front door. Who could that be? It's just 7 o’clock, so it's way to early for Teemo to pick me up...

When I opened the door, I was really surprised. In front of me stood Poppy with a look on her face that I had never seen on her before. She was always so confident, brave and without any fear but now I could see great worry not only in her eyes but in every feature from the crinkles on her forehead to the corners of her mouth.

"Is everything alright, Poppy?"

"You are curious about Veigar, right?"

"A- ..."

"It's okay, you don't need to answer, I just don't have much time, but you have to know this. No matter what they are gonna tell you at that meeting tonight, don't believe them"

"W-why should they lie to me?"

"Because they don't know or just don't want to see the truth. Listen, Lulu, I just want you to forge your own opinion about him and if you have questions about Veigar, you can find me here."

She handed me a piece of paper, nodded a farewell and ran down the street, vanishing in the dark after a few meters only to reappear under the light of the next lantern. There she turned back to me and nodded at me one last time. In a sort of trance I just waved back and went inside again. Pix immediately asked me who it was and what he wanted. After I explained the situation to him he started to scratch his chin. He always did that when he thought about something important. He looked at me for a moment and told me that he wasn't able to puzzle everything together yet but that he was sure that some serious shit was about to go down.

\-----

And now I was there at this stupid meeting. Teemo had also asked a few other yordles to join us. Present were Rumble, Corki, Heimerdinger, Ziggs, Kennen and, of course, Tris. I still didn't know how he managed to convince Kennen since he had a big argument with him not too long ago. I didn't even know what Tris refused to tell me. She just said I wouldn't understand it. That's probably why Kennen didn't seem interested in what Teemo was about to say. I wished I could have been so cold blooded back then. To be honest, it already required all my concentration and self-control to keep my mind together but I didn’t have the time to think about that as Teemo just started the meeting.

"Since everyone is here and ready, the meeting has now unofficially officially started. For the start, I want to say that Poppy excuses herself. She can't join us today because she has some important stuff to get rid of at the Demacian embassy."

I wonder if that was the reason why she had to hurry as she visited me two hours ago...

"Ok, but now we have to talk about the reason why we are all here: Veigar... As you know there was an explosion a few weeks ago, which blew a hole into the city walls. We have reasons to believe that it was, once more, Veigar’s evil work. I can't give you more information because the investigations are still running, but I think that this event combined with the fact that Veigar decided to return to a tournament after so many years plus the incident that occurred this afternoon, means he is up to something _big_ again."

"Why would he take part in the tournament then? I mean, if he really is up to something he probably has other things to do than to go to a tournament where he is basically just wasting his time and everyone is seeing him."

"That's a good question Rumble, but as you know there is no better possibility to train your skills than at this tournament. Since they disable a great part of the power restrictions they apply to each champion to balance the usual games, it's the closest thing to real conditions you can have. By that it's per definition the best way to prepare for a fight outside of the arena. Trust me, we learn a lot about that at the Kinkou order."

"Thank you for that accurate answer Kennen. So, like I said, we think that he is up to something again and I called you in today to speak about how we can stop him before he is able to start a cataclysm like last time."

"W-what did he did last time that was so horrific?"

Everyone got quiet and looked at their feet or hands, Kennen even stopped spinning the shuriken between his fingers. Only Teemo dared to look at me, Tris taking a hold on my hand. Why were they behaving so strangely? My mouth ran dry as dread filled me. Finally, Teemo started speaking.

"Well, here we are... It's not gonna be easy, but I guess that things like that never are. More than 2 decades ago, Veigar attacked Bandle City with a big zeppelin. Our troops fought him with everything they had to stop him from destroying the entire city. He killed a lot of our soldiers and inhabitants. We barely managed to stop him before he could annihilate the entire city.

He made a pause and looked deeply in my eyes to be sure that I had understood what he said, but also to be sure that I understood that he was not joking. I started to feel bad and didn’t wanted to listen anymore but shocked by what I just found out I wasn’t able to move a muscle. And so Teemo continued his infernal speech. Every single word he said were like needle stabs for my ears and heart. I felt like I was slowly dying from the inside, all my force leaving me… 

“…However, he managed to flee somehow. The problem is that he was a champion, which meant that we couldn't do anything without the agreement of the ministry of war. Of course, back then we submitted a demand to put him in jail but nothing happened. The only thing we could do was declaring him as a persona non grata in Bandle City. Personally, I think that there has been a deal between Bandle’s high council and the ministry, and...."

My head started spinning, everything around me was turning and moving up and down. Teemo’s voice became quieter and quieter, everything turning into nothing more than dull background noise. I couldn't hold my mind together anymore, I bolted. I ran towards my home while I was crying my eyes out. Once I was home, I didn't even noticed that my music was still playing. I fled upstairs and laid down in my bed, curling up into a small ball of sorrow and pain.

Why would he do something like this? Why would _someone_ do something so horrific? Thinking about it brought up pictures of Veigar looking down at the city, cutting trough the quarters with a knife, using a fork to pick up everyone who was hiding inside the two-story houses just to devour while listening to their cries and one of them was... me. That caused my mind to finally slip away. I wasn't able to feel myself anymore. Neither my mind, nor body could take such an amount of pain, I collapsed totally and felt unconscious .

* * *

**AN:**

Puh, that chapter was emotional and intense, pls tell me what you think about it! The next chapter is already gonna be my 10th. To celebrate this, it will probably be a very long one with a lot of things going down. Also, it will probably take me quite a while. Talking about time, you surely have noticed that I'm unable to get a chapter out every week, so I would say that you can expect 1 chapter every 2 or 3 weeks. I prefer to make the deadlines more gapped, don't want to disappoint you on that anymore.

Anyway, stay draven and I hope to read from you soon.

VeiLu discord server: **_https://discord.gg/G3uRXMN_**


	10. Chapter 10: Who needs the Flying Dutchman if we have 'the flying Veigar' ?

##  Chapter 10: Who needs the Flying Dutchman if we have 'the flying Veigar' ?

* * *

_Well, well, well, quite a lot of things happened last time, Veigar got his inscription for the tournament done after a quickly escalating argument with Teemo. Teemo got pissed and called in a meeting with a lot of other yordle champions to stop Veigar. During the meeting he told Lulu about Veigar’s evil past, who didn't tok the news well, she ran out of the meting and collapsed at home._

* * *

**Lulus POV**

I woke up to a cold wet pillow, drained by my tears and drool. At first I was just disgusted by it, but then I remembered how that happened and why it happened and I felt bad and dizzy again. I staggered down the stairs into the kitchen. Pix was – of course – sitting there and reading the newspaper. He had also prepared a cup of tea and some breakfast for me. Good ol' Pix, always there for me when I need him. I sat down at the table and inhaled the smell of the tea before I took a huge sip from it. The instant it passed my lips, it felt wonderful and calmed down my mind and body. I even didn't feel dizzy anymore.

"How do you feel?" Pix asked.

"I surely have already felt better, still, I feel better than yesterday." I didn't want to talk about what happened yesterday, so, I tried to change the topic, "Is there something interesting in the newspaper?"

"Well, there are two big topics. The first is the tournament, but that's not really something new, and the second is Veigar... " What a surprise.

"Guess blowing up a statue in front of half of the city isn't very inconspicuous..." I said sarcastically, trying to get myself in a happier mood.

"Well, actually it seems like it is, they are mentioning it nowhere! Which I find quite interesting if not even suspicious."

"Wh-what? They are talking about Veigar without mentioning the statue incident? How is that possible? And what are they talking about then?" Two questions popped up in my mind: How did he manage to hide that? Did he have to kill someone? Did he kill the journalist? But I didn't have the time to think of that yet as Pix proceeded with his speech about Veigar.

"About his comeback, it seems like he was quite popular in those kinds of tournaments, and by those I mean the kind that gets the closest to real life conditions. They even wrote an entire article about his career as a competitor at those tournaments. He won a lot of them! Also, it seems like he was quite popular back then. The spectators loved his way to play the game and to see him win." Wait he took part in tournaments and people liked to see him fight? I thought everybody hated him?

"Huh? That doesn't make sense at all, except if Teemo lied to me yesterday. I mean, he told me that Veigar was a criminal, hated by everyone. I don't see why Teemo should lie to me. Also, I'm pretty sure it would go against his scout codex!" I just couldn't imagine Teemo lying to me after everything Tris told me about him, his personality and his dedication to follow the codex at any cost.

"Yeah, and on the other hand Poppy told you to not believe them a word. Also, it would be totally possible that Veigar is hated for his behaviour by everyone in Bandle City, but liked for just that kind of behaviour in other cities and countries."

"So you call _murder_ a behaviour? And why are you defending him right now? I thought you didn't like him?"

"And I still don't, but what I do is listing the facts to analyze them with a totally neutral point of view. That's the best way to find out the truth." Shit! He had a point there. Poppy was well known for her honesty and directness. But there was still the fact that the article put Veigar in an exclusively bright light for no understandable reason.

"Hmm, ok, you are right on that one, but if what you are saying is true, why would Bandle City make such good publicity for him and even hide the statue incident if he is hated by everyone here?"

"Well, that's the big question! In my opinion you should ask someone who knows Veigar well, better than other people do. Also, it would be of help if this person knew about the political situation in Bandle City and Valoran." Pix said the last sentence with a smirk on his face, because he knew that there was just one person who fitd that description.

"I know somebody who fits our needs perfectly, actually she wanted to talk to me anyway." I had to smirk myself for playing his stupid game of sarcasm and irony.

"So, I guess it's on your to-do list for the day?"

"Yeah."

Gosh, one thing was for sure. This whole story was getting me more and more confused.

_I think that's a good moment to go and have a look at how our little diplomat is doing, where she is? Uhm... AH! There she is, running down the path towards Veigar’s house as he struggles in front of her as part of his daily training, and heck that's one hell of a sprint! Still, something tells me that there is still some place for improvement...._

"This time you will not get me! I have improved a lot in the past few weeks, and now I'm too fast for you!" Well, I had to give Veigar credits on that point. He has improved incredibly fast and well through our training sessions, but I had something in my mind that would be quite fun, at least for _me_. A grin appeared on my face and I yelled:

"Wanna bet that I'm still able to reach your door before you do?"

"You have no chance anyway, so sure! But what do you get if you win?" I knew it! Veigar never had been able to resist a good challenge.

"Well, If I win you will have to clean my arena once a day every day for a week! And for what you get if you win: you are free to chose!"

"Ohoho, I believe you don't want to know what I want!"

"VEIGAR!"

He said it with a teasing tone in his voice I knew too well. He and his damn humour. The worst was I that had to smirk nonetheless. Huhuh.

"All right, all right, you will have to cook for me every evening for a week! Deal?"

"Deal!"

Veigar began running like his life was depending on it, he never liked loosing. He was also taller than me, which meant he had longer legs, which gave him an advantage, but I still had an ace up my sleeve. I twirled my hammer from my back and readied myself. Spinning it over my head, I continued running. That was gonna be a wild ride for Veigar and I grinned devilishly at the thought. I held it a bit longer and as we approached his home, my whole body got caught up in such heavy tension that once the hammer hit the ground with a booming _WHAM_ , a shockwave released. The ground broke apart, soil turned upside down and from underneath the unsuspecting Veigar a huge rock shot upright, launching the tiny master of evil to his surprise and displeasure through the air.

I had to say that I got a really good hit there, since Veigar flew over his house, fidgeting trough the air. The sight was so funny that pig noises mixed into my laughter. Then I heard a dull 'bump' followed by a stream of curses. I was pretty sure that that was Veigar who finally landed. I decided to go and have a look to see if he was fine. As I reached the back of his house he was laying under a tree which had a hole in his crown, it obviously having absorbed the impact to benefit a 'soft' landing. His hat was still hanging in the tree crown.

"Haha..huhu... haaaa, are you ok?" I asked, wiping away my tears of laughter as I looked at a face filled with rage and maybe a little bit of hate.

"You know what a punch right in the face feels like, right?" That made me laugh even more. Veigar just looked at me in disbelief for a few seconds before the upset and angry look returned.

"You cheated!" He said. Ahhh this good old Veigar, even after an involuntary flight trough the air ending with a crash in a tree, he was still a bad loser who wanted nothing more than to save his dignity.

"Well, we never fixed rules."

"Then I was first! I FLEW over my door and my house an eternity before you reached it." He said that while pointing at the roof of his house.

"Haha yeah, and that was fun to see!"

"OH, I'M GONNA-" He stood up and attempted to choke me, but he never reached me! He stumbled over a strap from his ripped robe and fell face first onto the ground. The small shock caused by his fall was enough to make his hat slip from the branch it was holding onto, landing right on top of his butt. I knew I shouldn’t, but I wasn't able to hold it back. I roared of laughter once again. He stood up, grabbed his hat angrily and put it back onto his head.

"I'm gonna have a shower" He said.

It was hilarious watching him, _Veigar,_ the always well dressed tiny master of evil, trudging through his garden in a ripped robe, swearing like an old sailor, while I was laying on the ground laughing my ass off. That was just too good! After I calmed down a bit, I followed him inside and decided to make us some snacks. After everything I had done to Veigar the past few weeks and especially today, I thought that he deserved it. Also, I had to admit that he had a point on the topic of cheating, but no need to tell him, right?

As I finished the snacks I stepped into the garden on the back. I set the table on the terrace. Sitting down in one of the comfy old wooden chairs with leather buffer, I grabbed a handful of salty peanuts. No more than 3 minutes passed and Veigar appeared with, to my pleasant surprise, two mojitos made of the fresh mint and limes he grew himself. He noticed the astonished look on my face and quickly said:

"Nobody shall call me a bad loser, but since you haven't won totally fair and square I'm just gonna clean your throat instead of your arena." I had to grin, grabbed the offered drink and just answered:

"Well, that's the reason why I decided to make us some snacks instead of cooking for a whole week for you."

"Well, I guess we are even then?"

"Yeah,"

He sat down in the chair next to me. both looking into the same direction, towards the sea. Yeah, I know, you could see the sea from the backside of Veigar’s house. I always thought that his house was not only pretty nice, but the fact that it stood on top of a cliff from which you could see the ocean made it perfect. I peeked at him as he took a sip from his mojito.

"You know, Veigar, looking on the bright side... I was able to see your face again after quite a while" I didn't know why but I always liked to squabble Veigar, maybe because it was dangerous and I always liked the danger? Who knew...

"Poppy, you are a cunt!" He said that with a teasing tone in his voice I knew too well, he wasn't really mad at me, and I knew it.

"And you are a prick, Veigar!" I responded in the same tone.

"Screw you..."

"Fuck you..."

"If you help me." He said that with a devilish smile on his face and in response I threw one of my ice cubes at him.

"Hey!" We both looked into each other’s eyes and had to smirk, neither I could be mad at him right now nor he at me. Instead, we just started to laugh and leaned back into our chairs, savoring the moment and the sight.

"Like back in good old days, eh?" I asked.

"Hmm" He hummed quietly in agreement.

We were sitting like that for a little more than an hour, then I told him that I had other things to do. We said goodbye and I went home, yet as soon as my house came into sight, I got the next surprise. Well, it was not really a surprise, but I realized that I had forgotten about something, something quite important....

_Let's see how our little "forgotten" surprise is doing..._

I was sitting on the stone stairs in front of a house belonging to a person I barely knew, waiting for her to get answers to questions I didn't know if I wanted them answered. That was what I call irony...or paradox? Well, I'm gonna ask Pix about that...later... After I was waiting for more than half an hour, I started drawing into the dirt and building rickety towers made of stones I found on the street. After my tower crumbled down for the 6th time I heard hasty footsteps. As I looked up I saw Poppy nearly running into me. I stood up, we greeted each other and she opened the door for us.

I knew that Poppy was a girl, but her house really was everything but girly. The only feminine touch proved to be the huge amount of colorful plants used as decoration in every room. There actually were surprisingly many I didn't know. For example the one with at least fifty mini turquoise blooms shaped like stars, forming a ball of blooms as big as a peach. Also interesting was the fact that it was as tall as a tiny tree wearing a bunch of this 'bloom balls', but had no wooden trunk, no it was just like a big stalk, perhaps a hand wide.

I had never seen such a beautiful plant before! The rest of her house consisted mostly of dark oak wood and gray stone. The furniture was all wooden and very spartan. When we entered the kitchen, I noticed a small note of that 'burned iron' smell you would expect at a blacksmith’s workshop. I was pretty sure that her workshop was in the room next to her kitchen. However, we sat down at her table in the kitchen and started talking.

"Sorry, Lulu, I hope you haven’t waited long., I have to admit that I didn't notice the time fly by and kind of forgot about our meeting" By the tone in her voice I could tell that she was feeling unwell and sorry for it.

"Don't worry I had some fun with your stones." She looked at me with a relieved smile.

"Well, does the day ever come that you are bored?" I put my finger on my chin and looked thoughtfully up in the air.

"Well, apparently no." We both had to snicker. After a minute we became silent again.

"Well, Poppy can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure! I mean that's why you came, no?"

"Well, yes. At first can you tell me where you got that beautiful tree-like flower from?"

"Oh, you mean the one with the bloom balls? "

"Yeah."

"Well, that's quite a long story..." She scratched her head and a thoughtful look came onto her face.

"Did you get it on one of your journeys?"

"Kind of. But I don't remember from where, since I’ve had it for quite a long time now. You see, this is not a normal flower. When it's young it's nothing more than a stalk with one of those star shaped blooms on it."

"What? It must have been no bigger than a pinhead! Didn't it look quite sad and dead then?"

"Well, yes, but you have to know that once one of these pinheads grows, it never dies. Having five of them grow each year, you get a beautiful 'bloom ball' after ten years and the plant begins sprouting a new one. It might grow slow, but the plant makes sure it always has enough room for another bloom ball. You see, it grows like a tree." Wait, I immediately turned to count the number of bloom balls... 11... 12...13...14...15!!!!

"Does that mean that this plant is 150 years old?"

"Yes, also when it's young it has any color, the blooms are just transparent, but over the years the blooms will get their color due to the character and personality of the owner." I was sitting there in total awe. This flower was a fucking 150 years old! Poppy noticed my astonishment and tried to get me back on track.

"Ehrrm, and your other questions were..? I doubt that you just came here to get a botanic lesson."

"Uh, yeah right, about Veigar.... Is it true that he attacked the city a few decades ago? And... that the aftermath was really gruesome?" I asked with hesitation in my voice.

I didn't really want a response to that question, but I wanted to know if Teemo was lying to me and what was going on here.

"Yes, indeed he attacked the city thirty years ago, and yes, he has done some horrific things back then..." That was the typical Poppy, always throwing her thoughts straight into your face. Even if I was deeply disappointed and close to tears, I wasn't really surprised of her way of telling me, she always had been the 'take it or leave it' kind of person...

"...but you have to know a few things about Veigar before you judge him." Now my curiosity took over, my eyes opened wide, looking directly into Poppy’s worried purple ones, I was keen-eared again.

"I know Veigar for quite some time and I can claim that no one knows him as good as I do, and that's why I know things about him no one else knows." She said in a grave tone, stressing her seriousness with a stone cold look.

I had to admit that I was a bit afraid of her right now, if not shocked. I wasn't able to do more than nodding. Her body relaxed and with that the tension in the air vanished in a second.

"Veigar was once a normal yordle. Social, kind, smart, funny and very curious. He went to school as soon as he reached maturity with 25. Then 10 years of primary school and another 10 years of secondary school, like everyone does. After he finished secondary, he wanted to go and study arcane arts, he always had a gift and a passion for magic. Due to his curiosity he wanted to know everything about anything just for the sake of knowledge. But there was one problem, the topics that he was interested in were those we knew the least of. He also always had a weakness for anything dangerous, so he decided to become a grandmaster in dark arts..." She had a nostalgic tone in her voice and by the look on her face you could tell that her mind replayed fond memories of that period of her life. I wondered how it would have been if I had lived in that time period. She managed to make me nostalgic for a life in a time period I never knew...

"...after he read every book and studied every paper about dark magic the Bandle City University for Magical Arts had to offer, he wanted to go on a trip trough Valoran with some tradesmen to search for forgotten and lost texts and books..."

"How old was he back then? I mean, that surely took him quite a while to study."

"Well, he studied for something about 25 years, which is an average time. I mean, it took me 27 years to become a blacksmith... So, I think, he was eighty when he got his diploma and went on his trip trough Valoran, but you probably already knew that. I mean, you are a mage too. So, it shouldn't be news to you that yordles live for several millennia.

"Uhm… to be honest, I never studied magic like Veigar did, and since I missed a few centuries by being in the glade where time works differently anyway…. so no, I didn’t know that." I said embarrassed since it should have been me telling Poppy how magic worked and not vise versa.

"Ehrm, well apparently it has something to do with our connection to or our gift for magic. At least that's what Veigar once told me, but to be honest, I didn't understand a word of what he told me. So, if you want to know how it works you better ask him yourself..."

"Uhu…" I was still shocked by the fact that I would live for something like a few thousand years and what that would mean for me. Poppy seemed to notice that and wavedher hand in front of my face asking me if my mind was still there or if she was only talking to my body. I nodded slowly in agreement and asked her to go on.

"Where did I stop ? "

"After his studies I think…"

"Ah yes thanks, I remember. " She said before taking a deep breath and continuing her story.

"Now comes the time period in which nobody really knows what happened to Veigar and in his life. The only thing I know is that he got trapped, imprisoned and tortured with social isolation during the great war by Mordekaiser. At the end of the war I had a small company of Demacians under my command and led an assault on Mordekaiser’s prison to free the prisoners of war." Right there she abruptly stopped narrating without any obvious reason, and the room filled with an awkward silence. At first I didn’t understand what was happening but then I noticed the look on her face that told me that her mind was trying to deny the next memory. Her head was clearly fighting with that right now.

I didn’t know what to say and just looked at her, a mix of pity and fear in my eyes.After a minute that felt like an eternity, she took a deep breath and went on.

"Veigar was among them, but he was not the same as he was before.... he... well... he was an evil, broken man...." She spoke that last sentence with a quivering voice, the knot in her throat audible.

I slowly took her hand to comfort her, and I knew that it sounds stupid but I was able to feel her pain and sorrow crawling through my hand, up my arm, spreading into my whole body. She didn't need to say anything, I understood. There must have been a time where she and Veigar were important to each other. We stayed like this for a few minutes before she dragged her hand away and continued her story.

"Well, after that he went onto his trip through Valoran. During that our paths may have crossed a few times, but nothing more… until his attack on Bandle City. And you know the rest... There is just one last thing I want you to know. Veigar has always been a person of principles, he was always loyal and reliant. He hated when someone abused his trust or lied to him, that made him extremely angry... trust me you don't want to see Veigar angry, I mean _really_ angry. Also, Veigar never does something without purpose... But don't ask me why he attacked the city. I still haven't managed to find that out..."

This whole story got me even more confused, and a million of feelings were mixing and fighting in me right now. Relief, anger, sorrow, pain... My head started to spin and I felt dizzy again. I decided that that was enough for today, said goodbye to Poppy and went back home, it was already dark out.

When I got home, Pix was sleeping on the table in front off a bowl of soup he has obviously made himself since I was absent for so long. Carefully, I woke him up and he slowly opened his eyes. He recognized me and stood up, rubbing his eyes as he did. He quickly stretched his whole body, even his wings! It looked so cute when he did it.

"Whaaat? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, everything is perfect" I had to chuckle.

"So, how was your meeting with Poppy? Was it interesting?"

"Confusing." I said with a sigh.

"Ah?"

"Eh..."

"Sooo, I guess you don't want to talk about it right now I guess?"

"No, I need to think a bit about everything, also my mind needs some rest." My head was already dizzy again and I haven't eaten the whole day, my mind really wasn’t up to anything, I just felt tired. I knew Pix would understand that, he always did.

"Well, I might have something to cheer you up. Tris came over this afternoon while you were absent and wanted to know if you would want to go see the first day of the tournament tomorrow. I told her that you would love to." That was surely something that would help me to blow the cobwebs away! I would also be together with Tris the whole day at the tournament which meant that I would have plenty of time to chat and joke with her.

"These are indeed great news Pix. The thought alone of what tomorrow’s day could look like gets me excited." I answered happily and a smile finally appeared on my face.

"When is she gonna pick me up?"

"Something around 7:30 AM she said... "

"What? But that's super early!"

"Yeah, I know, and I told her that you are the kind of person who likes to sleep long, but she said that if you went later you wouldn't get any good seats anymore." That sounded totally logical to me, so no need to argue.

"Okay, well, I guess I'm going to bed for today. Otherwise it will be impossible for me to be ready in time tomorrow...."

\-----

"BOM! BOM! BOM! BOM! BOM!" That came from my front door. I was pretty sure that was Tris, and it seemed like she was quite pissed because I was not ready yet and it already was 7:35am. I bolted downstairs and made a beeline towards the kitchen to pick up my picnic. Pix just looked at me with amusement.... Thanks Pix, that was really what I needed right now... grrr. I grabbed my hat and finally opened the door, Pix trailing behind me.

"Hi Tris, sorry for being late."

"No problem, we will just run to catch up the lost time."

"Oh, please, noooo..."

"Oh, please, YES, miss! Actually, who was late? Me or you? By the way, I'm sure that some exercise won't hurt you. I noticed that you have about zero condition back then in the arena..." She got a point on that, okay, maybe 2. Ok, ok, she was right on both points, even if I didn't like it. And she had a merciless look on her face that told me that there would be no gambling possible. But nothing could have made me run that day, so, I just hopped on my staff and used it to fly through the streets, sorry Tris. Strangely enough, even with the help of my magic I was not much faster than her.

After 20 minutes of running we reached Bandle City’s Ministry Of War, which was converted into the operation head quarters of the tournament for its duration. The champions came here to prepare themselves before being teleported into the arena. So, not only were there champions, but a whole mix of fans, reporters, commentators and even tradesmen coming from all of Runeterra.

I had to admit that I was amazed. I have never seen such an amount of people coming from even more regions and cities. Tris had a smirk on her face as she noticed my awe. She told me that the first match would begin in 30 minutes and that we had to buy our entrance tickets. I asked her if we could also get some candy and other snacks for the matches. There were just so many tradesmen selling so many interesting sweets I have never seen before and I wanted to try every single one. So, we agreed that Tris was gonna buy the tickets while I would get us some snacks.

Excitedly, I ambled through the great halls of the ministry, looking at everything with the curiosity of a child that played in the snow for the first time glimmering in my eyes. The hallways were decorated with the national flags of champions and cities of Runeterra, tradesmen from every place have built stalls beneath their respective flag, selling some hotchpotch and culinary specialities.

Suddenly, I noticed a hat that I knew just too well standing in front of a Noxian stall. I didn't know that he actually liked candy, but how could I be sure if he actually was buying candy? He was probably a fan of one of those weird snacks I didn't want to think of. I already saw stalls presenting 'fried butterflies' or 'boiled firebird tongues.’ Like, really? Who boiled firebird tongues? You breaded and baked or fried them in the pan, but you didn't boil them!

Anyway, Veigar didn't buy any of those. Instead of that he bought a... Noxian cinnamon slug? As the name might have suggested, it was not actually a slug cooked in cinnamon sauce or something like this, no, it was roll made of fluffy, sweet dough with a touch of cinnamon and a marzipan filling! The smell alone was enough to get my mouth watery, and if even _Veigar_ liked them, then they had to be good. I bought some of them for me and Tris and also snatched some Shuriman scarabs on my way back, but then I noticed a fancy looking guy who reminded me somewhat of a genie. The kinda guy who came out of a lamp if you rubbed it? Well, he looked exactly like him. The only thing that confused me was that I couldn't see anything to buy at his stall so I asked him what he was selling.

"Hu hu hu, well, for a good trade I will grant you a wish!"

"What kind of trade?"

"You give me something precious and I fulfill a wish for you. What I require from you depends on your wish." He said and twirled his moustache between his fingers, but the whole thing still wasn't clear to me...

"Could you paint the entire Ministry Of War in purple?"

"Wh-what? I mean, it's not against the three rules, so, yes, I surely could, but I feel like it's kind of a waste of my magic. I mean, I could give you eternal life or immortality or something alike if you wish..." The three rules he didn't explain for some reason... Bah! He said that my wish didn't break them, so, I didn't care.

"Nope, purple."

"Well, it's your kidney after all..." Wait, what did he say? But before I could say a word, a hand grasped my shoulder and pulled me behind its his owner, Veigar.

"What did you promise him for his stupid magic?" Veigar asked, his voice a mix of annoyance, anger and a small note of worry.

"She promised me one of her kidneys, so, if you would please let me do my work..." Veigar turned towards me and asked in a harsh tone:

"Why do you give away one of your kidneys for a spell you could easily learn yourself within a few days?"

"Wait, you know a spell to colour the ministry in purple!?!"

"Y-yes, actually, you could colour any building in purple if you wanted, but it's kind of a waste of mana."

Okay, I wanted to know how that spell worked, maybe he would agree to teach me? But on second thought, I didn't know if I wanted him to teach me after everything I heard about him these past days… My mind was still confused about him...

"Listen genie, how about a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"If I have a wish that you can't fulfill, you let her leave without handing you her kidney."

"Okay, but no breaking the 3 rules and if I win, you give me your power. I know who you are..." the weird genie said, a devilish smirk spreading on his face, suddenly giving me a really bad feeling about this...

"Okay, deal!" They both shook hands and as they did, a small lightning bolt appeared right over their hands and went through them.

"So, what are the tree rules?"

"No killing people, no resurrecting people and no falling in love. Simple eh?"

"Okay, here is my wish: fix my 0/15 Yasuo in midlane."

I was pretty sure that even if Veigar didn't move a muscle and his face wasn’t hidden by the enchantment of his hat, that he was laughing on the inside. Th genie just turned to the next costumer and said:

"Okay, there are four rules...."

But before I could thank Veigar, he already vanished into the crowd again. Well, I had to hurry back to Tris anyway, the first match was about to start. As I found Tris, she was having an argument with the mean, old lady that did my registration as a champion. I walked up to Tris to ask her what the problem was.

"Oh, come on, these are real pre-ordered cards with seal and everything! Why don't you accept them?"

"I already told you that you had to come and valid them yesterday. Now it's too late."

"But I didn't have time to come here yesterday since, other than you, I work till 6pm every day!"

"That's not my proooaaaAAAAAAAAAA-" Hm, did I do something wrong? I waved at her friendly as a greeting and she jumped in fright as if she had seen a naked Urgot.

"N-n-not you a-g-gain! Here, just take these VIP bracelets and leave me alone!"

Something seemed to frighten her so much that she was stammering and her whole body was shivering. Was she still mad at me because of the squirrel incident? We just grabbed the bracelets and didn't ask any further. We didn't have the time for that anyway.

Tris explained to me that there were actually some sort of invisible flying lounges all around and over the arena. The spectators could teleport to them and watch the match with the help of the bracelet. It worked like a key. When you went to the teleportation pod, it automatically teleported you to your lounge and since we had VIP bracelets, we would get a VIP lounge, which meant that we had most the lounge for us alone. Almost, because VIP lounges were made for 3 to 4 people. As we soon as we stood on the teleportation pod, the small purple stone in the thin metal bracelet began to glow, a ray of blue light shone down on us and a few seconds later we were standing in our lounge. We haven't sat down when we heard the third person coming to our lounge. To our pleasant surprise, it was Poppy. So, we didn't have to share our lounge with a stranger.

"Hi girls, how comes that you are here?" She asked.

"Hello Poppy, well we are here to watch the match." We answered.

"I didn't think you were the kind who would pay that much just to have a better view?" She asked us with a bit of astonishment in her voice.

"Well, let's say that Lulu kind of has connections..." Me and Tris had to giggle, and Poppy looked at us with a confused frown.

"But we could say the same of you Poppy. So, how did you get your bracelet?"

"Well, tournament participants get a free all-access bracelet for free."

"So, you take part in the tournament this year?"

"Yup, I wanted a real challenge again...."

Then our chit-chat got interrupted by the voice of the announcer who proclaimed that the first match was about to begin in a few minutes. The voice went on to list the champions that would participate in the first match and which city or state they were representing....

* * *

**_AN:_ **

That’s it! My 10th chapter like I said it took me quite a while to write and I can tell you that it really was A LOT of work.   
I also have to make a short announcement, my exams are going to start next Week on Monday ( so basically in 2 days.) I did my best to get this chapter out before they start cause I know that once I’m in exams I’m not going to be able to write or update the story anymore. That also means that there aren’t going to be any other updates until I finished my exams, so you may have to wait a month or a one and a half until the next chapter comes out, I hope you guys understand that.  
Last but not least; I have to give Pempeeemperem a big thank you, I really gave her a lot of work by letting her correct all my grammar and orthographic mistakes but she agreed anyway.

So let the Draven be with me for the following weeks, and I hope to read from you soon.   
  


;)


	11. Chapter 11: General, Mage, Jerk and Champion

##  Chapter 11: General, Mage, Jerk and Champion

_Well, quite a lot of time has passed since I published my last chapter^^', but now I have some time for writing again, which means that you can expect regular updates (one chapter per month if everything goes according to plan). But before finally going back to the story I'm gonna go through the habitual short summary about what happened before:_

_Last time Veigar had some shenanigans with Poppy before heading to the tournament where he helped Lulu getting out of the grasp of a shady trade. Lulu on her side "negotiated" a nice reduction of her and Tris' entrance bills and went to the spectators lounge with her, where they met Poppy. After a bit of small talk, the beginning of the match was announced._

* * *

** Lulu's POV **

The three of us waited impatiently for the cold, feminine voice announcing the participants of both teams of the first match.

"On red team's side there will be Darius fighting for Noxus...."

The champions entered the Summoner's Rift one by one, showing themselves to the spectators, some of them even struck a pose or cried out a saw during that procedure. Draven for example, a pretty muscular guy with a fancy, long moustache and little to no armour said:

"The best is where I decide to set the bar each day."

While spinning two axes and showing off his muscles to the spectator. He seemed to be very proud of himself, his body, his moustache and his skills. He seemed to be a real swagger. Darius, apparently his brother as I learn from Tris, on the other hand entered without saying a word, but looked way more intimidating wearing a thick, heavy looking armour and a huge axe.  
After these two Katarina walked in, a women with red hair, no armour and two long, slightly curved knives, who laughed mockingly as soon as she saw Draven's little show-off, saying:

"Oh, is Dravi-bou-bou having fun with his shiny axes? But watch out, these things are sharp. Would be a shame if you cut yourself." She said that with a challenging smile. Draven clearly didn't like that comment and instantly retorted:

"Shut up, Kata, in the last battle I killed twice as many men than you did! And other than you I'm not too cowardly to fight someone face to face. I don't need to sneak behind and back-stab them!"

A hint of a smile appeared on Darius' face. While these two continued arguing, a man called Swain entered the rift without saying a word. An intimidating aura surrounded him, I don't know if it was fear or respect, but as soon as he entered the three others ceased in their little argument and even stepped aside to let him through.

Swain just glanced at them and rolled his eyes with incomprehension, causing them to look to the ground in shame. Even if the three seemed to be way younger and better trained than Swain, something told me that Swain was the most dangerous of them all, this fear inflicting aura he had, and the fact that the others just stepped aside as soon as he entered. It gave me chills.

The last champion of the red team was Nidalee, a women wearing nothing more than a small piece of fur as pants and another one as a bra. She was armed with a spear and was the only one on red team's side to not fight for Noxus as she represented the region of Ixaocan. I think, that was the main reason why the Noxians, except for Swain, mocked her by calling her "Kitty Kat".

Now it was blue teams turn to enter the Rift, and the cold feminine voice rang out again:

"On blue team's side there will be Veigar for Bandle..."

"WHAT?!" Poppy and Tris blurted out simultaneously.

They were so loud that I couldn't hear the next names. I turned my head towards them and asked them what was wrong.

"Why are you so surprised to see him here, girls? There was literally no other topic in the newspapers the last days other than Veigar giving his comeback."

"That's not the point." Tris said, her face showing utter disbelief, "The thing that is surprising me is that he is fighting in the name of Bandle."

"And? That's normal, no? I mean, he is a Yordle and comes from Bandle, so, in the name of what other nation should he fight?"

"Well... none, Veigar never fought for any nation in the past tournaments, he always had fought for himself."

"So, there is no obligation to fight for a nation?" I asked a bit astonished.

Then Poppy, who was resting her chin on her fist, a thoughtful look on her face, spoke up:

"No, there is no obligation to fight in the name of a nation. In fact, there are a lot of champions who are just here because they want to mess with other champs to show the world that they are the best."

"I guess, you get a lot of fame and reputation if you win here..." I said.

"Yes, the amount of reconnaissance and respect you get from winning the tournament is so high that there are even nations who send out their best warriors and fighters to win the championship in the name of their nation." Poppy explained.

"And what is the problem with Veigar fighting for Bandle now? He is a Yordle and lives in Bandle like we do after all?" I asked.

"Yes, but the thing is that Veigar HATES Bandle City and so far always refused to fight for Bandle in the past, he always fought for himself for the glory and the respect from the people of Runeterra. At least, that's what he always said..." Guessing from the tone of Poppy's voice in the last sentence, she didn't really believe it. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but Tris started to scream in anger...

"This guy is so ruthless!! He is doing it again! And this time he is even insulting all the people of Bandle! I want to shoot him, I swear!!"

"What do you mean with he is doing it again? I thought he never fought for Bandle in the past?" I asked, not understanding what was going on and why Tris and Poppy were so concerned about Veigar fighting for Bandle.

"Well, last time he took part in that sort of competition, he attacked Bandle City a bit later, burning it nearly completely to the ground!!" she said while swinging her arms in anger.

"So, you think that he did that as a preparation to see if he was ready?" I asked shyly.

"YES!" Tris blurted out, "He did it then and he will do it again. Sorry, Lulu, I know this was supposed to be our chill-out day, but I have to leave you. I must talk to Teemo about that..."

"Well, it's kind off ok, I guess, after all I wont be alone, Poppy is there, right?" I said, looking at Poppy with a pleeeease face.

"Good for you is good for me, Lulu, I didn't have anything else to do today anyway, apart from fighting myself once it's my turn, of course." she said in a reassuring voice, winking at me.

After we said goodbye to Tris, she rushed off, leaving me and Poppy alone. I was wondering what Poppy was thinking of all of this, it was her who told me that Veigar wasn't that bad, crazy and evil after all... But now wasn't the right moment to talk about that. We were so embroiled in our conversation, that we didn't notice that all champions had entered the Rift, the match already having started a few minutes ago, but there would be plenty of time during the rest of the day for some chatting, I thought. So, we started watching at the match while Poppy told me the names of the champions since I didn't know who they were.

"...the lady with the big hat and the big gun is Caitlyn, she is a headhunter and represents Piltover together with her supporter Vi. The guy in the purple coat, with a cape and armed with a lantern is Jax, he fights for Icathia. He is pretty funny, you're gonna like him. And on top side we have...."

She stopped her little speech to facepalm herself, letting only a little "please no" running down her lips.

"What's wrong, Poppy?" I asked with astonishment, not understanding where her reaction came from.

"Garen."

"Gesundheit." I said.

"What?" Poppy looked at me with wide eyes, not understanding what I just said, and I have to admit that it was funny to see her like this.

"I thought you sneezed." I stated.

"No, the name of the champion is Garen, and other than his younger siter Lux, he is definitely not the brightest star in the universe.... If I had to describe him I would only need one word: DEMACIAAA!"

"Is he really so dumb? I mean, he can't be that bad if he is fighting in such a high skilled competition." I asked.

"Just... watch... He is so dumb that he will probably turn Veigar hoes mad...." she said nothing else, but her face was clearly saying "why him"?

_Well, Poppy was kind of right on that point. Garen would be more than annoying for Veigar, who is not very good at dealing with... let's say, mentally limited people..._

**Veigars POV**

Great, they have a team full of ruthless battle experienced butchers and I have that DEMACIAAA idiot in my team.... pretty sure that even a stone has more braincells than him.... But I have to stop fuming about that, I have a match to win and that Katarina starts to be a real pain in the ass.

I concentrated and farmed for something like five minutes without missing a single minion, while dodging Kata's daggers as good as I could. Nonetheless, she managed to poke me down to half life and I was starting to run out of mana, I knew that it was only a matter of time before she would go for the kill and tower-dive me. I decided to burn my last bit of mana to push out the lane towards her tower and make a back-call.

As I returned to base I took a quick look on the other lanes. Top was doing fine, but bot didn't look too well... Swain and Draven were really giving the two girls a hard time, and by hard time I mean that Draven already managed to get 2 kills. I hurried to buy my items and went back to mid as fast as I could.

Not even two minutes later Draven did what I feared he would, he started to roam. Luckily, Caitlyn and Vi signalled that Draven was coming mid with Swain, I barely had the time to get back under the tower before the first axe was thrown at me, missing me by the width of a hair.

"Awww, too bad I thought you would catch it." Draven said while laughing devilishly.

I didn't really have the time to give him a response, I was way too busy dodging his axes and Kata's daggers. I was happy to see Caitlyn and Vi coming up mid, Vi directly engaging at Swain. Caitlyn, on her side, shifted attention towards Draven, who turned his focus towards her, thinking that she was the bigger threat right now. While all that chaos and distraction was going on I noticed that Kata turned her attention away from me for a split second while staying within range of my spells. That was all I needed, I thought with a bright, evil smile on my face.

Within the next fraction of a second a giant meteor of dark matter crushed onto Kata, nearly killing her...

"What? Oh.... no..." she stated while she turned her fearful eyes back to me as I channelled a giant ball of black magic in my right hand before throwing it at her, releasing all my anger.

She got obliterated the second the ball touched her, she clearly didn't se that one coming, but there was no time for celebrations. While I killed Kata, Swain killed Vi, which meant that Caitlyn was facing Draven and Swain now. Yet before I could do anything for her she got caught by Swain as she tried to dodge another one of Draven's axes.

"Amateurs!" Swain said while crushing Caitlyn.

I was alone again. Then, out of nowhere, Nidalee jumped at me in her lion form. Fortunately, I hadn't used my cage yet, managing to catch her under the tower with it. It wasn't enough to kill her, but she had to disengage. I knew that they would tower dive me now. But right....

"DEMACIAAA!!" a voice yelled aggressively.

"Hey! I'm the one who tells the story here!! Would you please let me tell my perspective, Garen???"

"Demacia!" he said angrily and shook his head.

"Was that a no?"

"DEMACIAAAA!" he said again, energetically this time, and raised his sword into the sky.

"Ok ok, I get it... idiot."

Well, then "Demacia" showed up yelling DEMACIAAA like a maniac, summoning a giant sword of magic that fell down from the sky, crashing right into Nidalee, who died instantly.

"Demacia." he said satisfied.

"Ok, good job, Garen, but now please come under the tower or they will kill you, you cannot 1v3 them, especially not that fed Draven."

"Demacia?" he asked interrogatively.

"Yes, Garen, three. Darius isn't top anymore, which means that he is gonna come mid any second." I said with a tone and pronunciation in my voice as if I was talking to a little child.

Apparently, it upset Garen that I talked to him like that or he is just completely braindead, but he did another Demacia...

"DEMACIA!!" Garen yelled, while spinning his big sword around himself, engaging at the Noxians...

Well, I have to admit that he had the surprise effect, since nobody suspected him to engage at three people like that.... But it didn't take long before the three Noxians realised what was happening.

"De...ma...ciaa..." he gasped with his last breath and died.

I used that moment of distraction to flee into our jungle, I hoped to be able to hide somewhere in bush recall.

"Ah, that one looks fine." I said while moving into the bush next to the red buff.

My recall was already halfway done as a ward appeared next to me...

"Oh fuck...." I made myself ready to get frazzled into a hundred pieces, but instead of that there was a purple shadow jumping over my head, landing right in front of me....

"Surprise, I'm back." the purple coated shadow said with a big laughter.

"Jax... where have you been? We could have used your help on mid, you know." I said in a mix of relief and anger.

"Later, now summon your cage around them, there is a triple kill that I don't wanna miss." he said with a challenging smile on his face.

"Wh... are you insane!?! They are three and extremely fed! And if that's not enough I'm out of mana which means that after that cage I can't do shit anymore. Also, you only have a lamp as a weapon! That doesn't sound like a fair fight to me!"

"Hmmm, you are right, that's not a fair fight. Maybe it would be if I only used my left hand?"

"...."

"Hahaha! You should have seen your face. Don't worry, I'm gonna use my right hand." he said and winked at me, "Now summon that cage, we have a match to win."

At the end of his sentence, Jax got ready to jump into the three Noxians.

"Well, guess we are gonna die anyway so, here..." I said and summoned the cage.

As soon as the cage came up, Jax engaged and started fighting Swain while blocking every single attack from Darius and Draven with his lamp. It didn't take him more than two seconds to kill Swain and melt Darius' life down to half, while Draven was still desperately trying to hit him with his axes.

Two more hits with his lamp and Darius crashed onto the ground. Now there was only Draven left...

"Wh... how? You are... bett... no! You are good, but not better than me! That's impossible! I'm the best!" Draven yelled as attacked Jax in blinding fury.

Jax just laughed amusedly, blocking and dodging every attack from Draven. With a swift move, Jax slid behind Draven and crushed his head with one last clean slap of his lamp. I just stood there in total awe...

"Why... are.... you STILL ALIVE ?!?!" I said in total disbelief of what I've just seen, but Jax just smiled at me.

"You know what? forget it, I guess, you were just simply too Jax to die there...."

"JAX!"

That was Draven speaking over the global chat, he was clearly pissed that Jax humiliated him in front of his fans...

"Yes, little princess?" Jax said mockingly.

"I want a fair 1v1!!!"

"I could only use chopsticks and one finger and I still would beat you in a 1v1!" Jax said while laughing at Draven, "You were three and I was alone, and I still beat you!"

"Yes, but only because that filthy mage impaired my movement, otherwise I would have clapped your ass! I'm Draven! Nobody is better than Draven!"

"Well, if that is what you want? Tomorrow, 14h, 1v1 on the midlane. Just me and you in the match."

"Draven, that's enough. We surrender now. Sometimes to admit a defeat shows more greatness than stubbornly fighting a lost war! You still have to learn this."

That was Swain, who knew that they had no chance against Jax now that he got that triple.

"But..."

"ENOUGH I said!"

"Ok..."

While walking out of the arena, Jax turned towards me.

"That was a good cage, by the way, tiny man with the big hat."

"Wh..what? If you don't want to call me Veigar call me "the tiny master of evil", but don't mock me!"

Why was he giving me a compliment and then mocked me right afterwards?

"The tiny master of evil, heh?" Jax made a pause and had a thoughtful look on his face that I had never seen on him before, "I have seen a lot of evil things and monsters, but you are neither evil nor a monster. Trust me, if there is one person who knows about that it's me."

"Do you know what I did? Do you even know my story?" I asked a bit pissed.

"Not everything, but enough, but now is not the right time to speak about it, see you later, tiny man with the big hat." He gave me a wink and walked off into direction of the armoury.

"Wait! I said don't call me...." I stopped, he couldn't hear me anyway or ignored me, but that didn't matter anyway, I understood that he would never call me "the tiny master of evil" simply because I was not evil in his eyes. So, I abandoned that idea and decided to get myself something to eat.

I was walking through the huge hallways around the arena in direction of the market, where I saved Lulu a few hours ago, as a hand grabbed my shoulder and dragged me into a broom closet.

"What? Who dares touch-" But I got interrupted by a familiar voice I never knew if I should be glad, afraid or scared when I heard it...

"You can stop your little speech here I'm not your enemy..."

"Shady..."

"Oh, so you recognized my voice. Well, that's sad, you kind off ruined the surprise..." his voice was clearly filled with sarcasm and I was not sure if I wanted to know the pleasure of that little unusual intermezzo....

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Are you finally gonna spit out why you dragged me in here or do I have to yell "rape"?" I asked.

"Wow, that's not very nice of you, I'm here to help you! How can you be so mean to me?" he said in an exaggerated, offended voice, that triggered me even more.

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry. do you want me to give you a kiss on the nut?" I said in an overly exaggerated kind tone.

"Ewww no...."

Well, that was his real voice. I had to smirk because I managed to make him feel uncomfortable.

"So, you are in trouble, take that business card and burn it in time when you need help." he offered me the card, but I didn't take it.

"Firstly, I'm not in trouble and, secondly, what is it gonna cost me?"

"Nothing."

"Are you kidding me? Nothing is free in life, especially when it comes from you!"

"I don't have time for that, Mr Purple, just trust me. You ARE in trouble, you just don't know it yet, and it's really gonna cost you nothing. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. I'm sure that sounds familiar to you and now take it, I have a business to run!" He pushed the card into one of the pockets of my robe and pushed me out of the broom closet.

"Hey!"

I reached for the door as quick as I could, but as I opened the closet Shady had already vanished... Gosh, how I hate it when he does that!!!

* * *

_Well, that's it for today, folks, I hope that I'm not too rusty and that the quality is still the same as in the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to comment and criticize ;)_


End file.
